


Bury My Future Behind

by in_the_bottle



Series: Can't Go Back [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Romance, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_bottle/pseuds/in_the_bottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki was not giving up on Anthony, not without one hell of a fight. </p><p>Companion/Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3166346">Erase Me And Paint Me Black</a> from Loki's POV.  Avengers and Iron Man 3 AU. </p><p>And you would want to read the other fics in this series before you tackle this, including the missing scenes because this wouldn't make much sense otherwise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bury My Future Behind

**Author's Note:**

> This took a bit longer to edit than anticipated. RL's in the shit at the moment, but I won't burden you with my woes. You can find out all about it on LJ if you want to stalk me. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Many thanks again to the lovely [Lefaym](http://lefaym.dreamwidth.org/) for betaing!! Any other mistakes are mine, and if you spot them, feel free to let me know.

By the time Loki heard Anthony's warning, it was too late to avoid the spell Amora flung at him. Loki braced himself for the impact, but a red and gold blur landed in front of him and ended up taking the full force of the spell. Iron Man was briefly engulfed in a pale blue glow before he crumbled to the ground. 

"Tony!" Loki cried out, reaching out to catch him. Even with Loki's superhuman strength, the combined weight of Anthony's unconscious body and the non-functioning Iron Man suit was enough to send both of them to the ground. 

Amora let out an outraged screech before she calmed herself. It looked as though she was recasting the spell when Natasha slammed into her from the back, bringing the sorceress down. Escaping Natasha's clutches by teleporting a few feet away, Amora attempted a third try just as thunder rumbled, signalling Thor's arrival. She looked at the darkening sky in alarm, abandoned her casting and managed to roll away just in time before a bolt of lightning struck the ground where she stood mere seconds ago. 

Still crouched on the ground, Amora turned her attention back to Loki, her eyes promising vengeance. "I shall enjoy your pain as you watch your lover fade before your eyes, just as I watched my sister die!" Amora snarled before yelling for Skurge and vanishing in her signature pale green flare. 

Through his earpiece, Loki could hear Steve and Clint reporting that Skruge had disappeared with Amora, and Steve was trying to calm to Hulk down enough to get Bruce back. However, Loki was too busy trying to wake Anthony and get him out of the Iron Man suit to care what the rest of the Avengers were doing. With Natasha's help, Loki managed to get the manual release of the suit to work and the armour came apart to reveal a deadly pale looking Tony Stark underneath. 

"He's still breathing, but his heart rate is erratic," Natasha said after a quick physical examination. "What did she hit him with?"

"I don't know. Its not a spell I'm familiar with," Loki replied, casting his own diagnostic spell. However, the glow of the spell fizzled out as soon as it came into contact with Anthony. Loki tried twice more with different variant spells to similar effect. "Whatever she did, it's not letting any of my magic touch him. I can't even tell what's wrong with him right now. It's almost like he's consuming all the magical energies before they can fulfil their purpose."

"Cap," Natasha said into her com unit. "We need Bruce!"

"And the jet," Loki added. "With the way he’s reacting to magic at the moment, I don’t want to risk teleporting him."

"I’m on it," Clint responded over the comm. "We’ll be there as soon as we get the Hulk to calm down enough to fit into the quinjet."

The five minutes it took for the rest of the team to arrive with the jet felt like an eternity to Loki. He tried again to determine what was wrong with Anthony, fighting the sense of panic that rose inside him as he failed once more and the magical energy seemingly sizzled into nothing. Not knowing what Amora’s spell was capable of and what it was doing with the magical energy from Loki, he decided to stop casting any further spells in case he was doing more damage.

Despite looking exhausted from his transformation, Bruce's attention was immediately focused on Anthony the moment they managed to get Anthony into the jet. 

"SHIELD medical?" Clint asked from the cockpit.

"No, back to the tower," Loki replied. "Jarvis’s scanners are much better suited for detecting magical injuries."

It wasn’t long before they arrived back at Stark Tower where Loki and Bruce immediately whisked Anthony off to the medical bay.

"Jarvis," Bruce addressed the AI, who without requiring any further prompts, displayed the results of the various scans he had taken from the moment Anthony was within his scanning range. "Oh my God."

Loki was silent as he examined the results, various real time reading showing a slow but unmistakable decline in Anthony's vital signs. The full-body image revealed the extent of Amora’s spell, showing in red on the screen, covering Anthony's entire body as it slowly leeched away at his life.

"Loki," Bruce said. "You mentioned that it was resistant to your magic?"

"Yes."

"Can you cast something small and harmless?"

Casting a low level warming spell on one of Anthony's foot, Loki watched as the scan showed the magical energy being consumed by Amora’s spell and then dissipated into nothingness. Acting on instinct, Loki cast a stronger shielding spell around Anthony, watching as the red on the screen reached out to eat away at the shield. In the few seconds that it took to completely consume Loki’s magic, Anthony's vital signs stabilised. It was only when the magic was gone that the spell returned to slowly attacking Anthony's body.

"The spell was aimed at you, wasn’t it?" Bruce asked. 

Loki nodded.

"According to my calculations, had the Enchantress' spell hit Master Loki as intended," Jarvis said. "It would have successfully eliminated all of Master Loki’s magical energy within three hours."

"And how long does Tony have?" Loki asked.

"If the acting rate of the spell remains constant, approximately five days," Jarvis replied, sounding extremely worried. "Master Loki, I am certain Sir would not appreciate if you were to exhaust yourself completely by redirecting the effects of the curse on yourself." Even after all these years, Loki was still surprised at how astute Jarvis was at guessing the motivations of the people under his care. "May I suggest Project Pegasus instead." Jarvis finished.

"The last time we tested the prototype, it exploded." Loki frowned, and seeing Bruce’s confusion, he continued for the doctor's benefit. "Tony and I have been working on a magical field generator on and off for a while now, he has a theory about technology and science being able to reproduce the effects of magic."

"Sir has made several modifications since the last attempt and there is a 90.7% success rate based on the new modifications. The prototype is still stored in the workshop in its usual place." Jarvis finished.

Without a word, Loki teleported himself into Anthony's workshop, retrieved the typewriter-sized magical field generator, and teleported back into the medical bay.

"Loki?" Bruce asked, looking uncertain as Loki set up the equipment next to an unoccupied bed as far from Tony as possible. Bruce was busy drawing some blood from Tony, no doubt to explore the possibilities of a non-magical solution.

"This thing blew up the last time we tested it, I’m not risking Anthony’s wellbeing without testing it first, no matter what Jarvis's calculations say. No offence, Jarvis."

"None taken," the AI replied. "I frequently wish that Sir would take even half as many precautions as you and Doctor Banner do."

When the machine hummed to life without exploding, generating a relatively weak but stable magical energy field, Loki carefully moved it next to Tony.

As Loki expected, the curse, as aptly labelled by Jarvis, was immediately attracted to the magical field and started feeding off on its energy. However, unlike when it encountered Loki’s magic, it didn't completely stop Anthony's deterioration, merely slowed it down.

"Jarvis?" Loki called out.

"At the current rate, I estimate that Sir will gain an additional four days. However, this is on the assumption that the generator is able to operate at its current efficiency level throughout the entire period." Jarvis replied.

"And the likelihood of that?" Bruce asked as he moved to prepare the vials of blood for analysis.

There was a pause, which Loki knew to be a sign of bad news. "Not good," Jarvis finally replied. "There is an 87% probability that the generator will fail after 48 hours. It will only slow the effects of the curse by an additional 29 hours from my initial estimate."

"Dr Banner, I believe it may be in Anthony’s best interest to move him to Asgard," Loki suggested after a few moments of consideration.

"You think that the magical energies around Asgard will slow the progress of the curse further?" Bruce queried, picking up Loki’s thought process.

"Yes, I think so. There are also artefacts that are capable of generating more powerful magical fields than this prototype generator, but I’m not certain – "

"How the curse would react to the Bifrost?" Bruce completed.

Loki nodded. "Jarvis, can you get Dr Jane Foster on the phone. I believe her expertise is required."

* * *

Loki felt a sense of satisfaction at Director Fury's shock when Lucas Frigerson, Tony Stark's live-in boyfriend and occult expert, turned out to be Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard. From the smirk Anthony sported, Loki could assume he felt the same. 

Fury had been in the process of ejecting Loki from the helicarrier for lack of security clearance when Thor arrived and blew Loki's cover. 

"Are you sure that Stark's boy toy here - " Fury started. 

"Hey!" Anthony objected on Loki's behalf, but Fury continued without acknowledging him. 

" - is your brother?" Fury finished his question to Thor. 

"You think I would not recognise my own brother?" Thor glared at Fury, offended.

"Thor, you mustn't be too hard on the Director," Loki said, letting the mild mannered academic persona slip a little. "He is merely a mortal." 

"Yes, I have not forgotten your talents in subterfuge." Thor grinned, seemingly pleased that Loki had managed to fool SHIELD. "How have you been, brother?" Thor took a few steps forward and enveloped Loki in a hug. "It has been too many months since I last saw you." 

"I am well," Loki replied, returning the hug. 

"Stark!" Fury barked. "Did you know anything about this?"

"What? That my 'boy toy' - " Anthony scoffed at the term. "Is the God of Mischief and Asgardian royalty? Who do you think helped him create his cover identity?" 

"You and I will be having words later." Fury glared at Anthony. 

"Yeah, I don't think so." Anthony dismissed Fury with a careless wave of his hand. "Neither you nor SHIELD have a say in my personal life."

"Holy crap, Nat!" Agent Barton spoke up for the first time. "How did you miss this?"

Agent Romanov didn't bother replying; she merely glared at Barton until he squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. Loki recognised a fellow pretender in Romanov; the sole female of the group was likely to be the deadliest, and it appeared that Barton was well aware of the fact. 

"Director Fury's right," said Captain Rogers. A stickler to the rules was Loki's impression of him, which was a contradiction to the child Loki had met in 1934. Had the intervening years changed the young man that much that he would blindly follow the rules? And did he not recognise Anthony? "It's irresponsible to hide something like this when it has a direct impact on - "

"Which is why _now_ you know." Anthony interrupted. "Don't presume because you knew Howard that you know anything about me, Capsicle." 

"Can we get back on the topic of this stolen cosmic cube?" Dr Banner said. He was a scientist that Anthony seemed to be fond of from the moment they met. Though from what he had read of Dr Banner's profile, Loki wasn't sure if it was a good idea to provoke him as Anthony had been doing. Yet, wasn't direct confrontation how Anthony had made Loki faced his own demons? 

"Tesseract," Anthony provided helpfully. "Something SHILD had no business poking around with, as proven by how it was snatched from directly under your noses." 

"The Tesseract has been taken?" Thor asked. "By whom?"

"If you didn't know that it was taken, why are you here?" Barton asked. 

"We knew that it had been activated, and the All-father sent me to investigate," Thor answered. "Son of Coul said all will be explained when we arrive."

"I think it is safe to assume that the Enchantress's intentions for it are not to our benefit," Loki said. 

"You know who she is?" Fury demanded.

"Are you certain it is Amora?" Thor asked at the same time. 

There was a pause when Fury turned his attention from Loki to Thor. "You _both_ know who she is." 

Loki opened one of the files in front of him and flipped through the various photographs within until he found the one he was looking for; a screen capture of Amora from the security footage. He slid the photo across the table towards Thor, who paled slightly at the sight of the confirmed sighting. 

"She's a sorceress, banished from Asgard a few centuries ago for attempting to seduce Thor by casting a rather dangerous love spell on him," Loki explained. "For some unfathomable reasons, she has been infatuated with Thor for as long as I've known her. Though I am uncertain as to why she would wish to steal something like the Tesseract and in such a destructive manner. It does not fit what I know of her." 

Thor nodded in agreement. "Amora's strength is her ability to charm and control her subjects. She tends to avoid direct confrontations." 

"She has Skurge for that, but I do not see any sign of him," Loki added, mind whirling through the possibilities. Looking through the photographs in the file before him once again, Loki couldn't help but notice the slight desperation in Amora's eyes. Was Amora acting for someone else? Someone else powerful enough to hold something over the Enchantress to make her submit?

"Skurge?" Agent Coulson asked. 

"Skurge the Executioner. He is Amora's follower and a formidable warrior," Thor said. 

"And completely in love with Amora," Loki added. "He never leaves her side especially if she's in a middle of something like this. She could have used his battle skills in this instance, yet..." Loki trailed off, thinking. 

"You think there is more happening than we know of?" Romanov asked. Loki was right, she was much keener than the rest of the group, perhaps with the exception of Fury. 

"Most definitely," Loki nodded. "I'm just uncertain as to what." The absence of Skurge, Amora's desperation, the ability of the Tesseract to manipulate space, alter distance and teleport. The possibilities were almost endless. 

"And that spear she had," Barton said. "She seemed competent enough using it against us in battle, but it didn't look like a weapon she was comfortable with." 

A theory began to form in Loki's mind, one that he was not yet ready to share with SHIELD or their agents. No one other than Anthony and Thor know the true powers of the Tesseract, and if Amora could find a way to harness the Space Gem's powers, the damage it could cause was not something Loki wanted to contemplate. Loki needed time to formulate a plan to ensure that the Tesseract would not fall back into the hands of SHIELD before he disclose its potential powers to them. 

"Never mind the spear for now," Anthony said, giving Loki a quick look that said they will have words later. "We need to track down Amora, and I think this is where Bruce and I come in." 

"The unique gamma radiation the cube emits should lead us to where this Enchantress is," Fury nodded. "Dr Banner, your knowledge in gamma radiation is indisputable." 

"Right," Anthony nodded standing up from his seat. "Let's go find ourselves a cosmic-cube and an alien sorceress," he dragged Loki and Banner along with him before Fury could dismiss them. Thor stood up and followed. 

Loki could feel the twin glares of Fury and Captain Rogers on their little group as they left the conference room and headed towards the lab that was set aside for their purposes. With Anthony's skills and Loki's knowledge of the Tesseract, it shouldn't take long for them to locate the cube. The problem would be to regain possession of it before SHIELD. 

"Something you want to share?" Anthony said quietly to Loki once they were out of the conference room. 

"Not here." 

Anthony nodded and didn't say anything further. While Loki was certain that Anthony would not want SHIELD to possess the Tesseract, he was not as certain about returning it to Asgard, which was no doubt the purpose of Thor's visit. It was something Loki and Anthony would need to discuss in private.

After Anthony and Dr Banner set up their equipment, Loki drew Anthony aside. Ignoring Thor's disapproving look, Loki cast a privacy spell to make sure they would not be overheard. 

"You have a theory," Anthony said, still keeping his voice low. 

"I don't think Amora is acting on her own volition," Loki replied. "What she's doing is completely out of character for her." 

"Think someone is holding that Skurge guy of hers hostage or something?" 

"No," Loki shook his head. "Skurge may be in love with Amora, but he's nothing but a convenient minion in her eyes, she wouldn't go through all this for him," Loki paused. "The only people I can think of that will drive her to something like that are Thor and her sister, Lorelei. I think someone might be holding Lorelei hostage, and Amora has sent Skurge to find some alternate solution, which is why he isn't with her." 

"The Tesseract for her sister? But she's got the Tesseract, why the mind controlled minions and all that? There must be a bigger plan." Anthony theorised. 

"I agree, but I'm still uncertain about what that might be." 

"Can you trace her magical signature or something? I mean, we're working on tracking the cube's radiation, but that's going to take a while."

"I can try," Loki nodded. 

"And yeah, I'm assuming that your brother's going to take the cube back to Asgard after this?" Anthony asked. 

"I don't see how we have a choice if we don't want SHIELD to have it. Not without creating a lot of trouble for you if you fight them for it." 

"As much as I would like to study it further, I think you're right. It's too dangerous for SHIELD to hold on to it." Anthony sighed. "Though I'm going to run every single scan I can think of and a few more I'm going to invent just for it before Thor gets his hands on it."

"I think I can arrange that," Loki agreed with a smile, pleased that Anthony and he were on the same page with the issue. 

Now, all Loki needed to do was try to find Amora, discover her motives, and who was really behind it all. How hard could that be? 

* * *

Despite wanting to stay by Anthony's side, Loki knew he didn't have the luxury of doing so. Anthony was stable for the moment, but that was not going to last long.

"Loki, you can't continue like this," Bruce said, putting a plate of food in front of Loki. They were in the workshop, with Loki simultaneously trying to trace Amora's magical signature in a hope to track her down and running simulations to ensure that Anthony would survive the trip to Asgard. "You've almost exhausted yourself magically trying to minimise the effects of the curse, and now you've been up the last two nights doing this. You need to give yourself time to recover."

"I'll rest when Tony is recovered."

"Steve just got back. They haven’t been able to find any trace of Amora either. SHIELD is also looking for her."

"I don’t think she's still on Earth," Loki finally admitted.

"Then why –"

"Because she will want to return to gloat, and this detector will pick up her magical signature as soon as she sets foot on Earth. Where’s Thor?"

"He was still in the kitchen when I left."

Loki nodded. "Jarvis, can you get Thor to come down here?"

"Of course," Jarvis replied. There was a short pause before he continued. "He is on his way." There was another pause before Jarvis added, "And the rest of the team is following him. Should I allow them access?"

"It's fine," Loki replied.

A few minutes later, the rest of the Avengers were standing around Loki and Bruce, looking almost as tired as Loki felt.

"Any progress?" Steve asked.

"Master Loki," Jarvis interrupted before Loki could reply. "The Bifrost stimulation is completed."

Without further prompting, Jarvis displayed the results on the main holographic screen. "Results indicate that Sir would not come to harm travelling via the Bifrost. Probability of success is at 99.5%," Jarvis reported, summing up the final results.

Loki nodded. "Get everything prepared, we'll make the trip as soon as possible. Thor," Loki finally turned his attention from the screen to his adopted brother. "I suspect Amora is no longer on Midgard. It might be prudent to widen the search to the other realms that she favours."

"Aye," Thor replied. "I will return to Asgard with you and lead a search from there."

"What about the rest of us?" Clint asked. "You can’t just expect us to give up?"

"No. Bruce will continue looking for a non-magical solution and I’m close to finishing a program which will allow you to detect Amora's magical signature when she makes an appearance."

"You expect her to return to Earth then?" Natasha asked, then added. "No doubt to witness the outcome of her handy work."

"Yes," Loki nodded. "This attack was personal. She would want the satisfaction of seeing me suffer. Our trip back to Asgard should remain a secret, under the guise of Thor’s return. I’m certain she's keeping track on what’s happening.

Natasha looked thoughtful. "Do you think we would be able to lure her out of hiding if we were to release the news that Tony’s close to death?"

"Possibly," Loki said. "With the curse currently in her arsenal, it would perhaps require a powerful sorcerer to be able to capture her. Though I suspect she would limit the use of it."

"Why? If that's the most effective weapon she has against us, why not use it?" Steve asked.

"The spell is a highly complex curse and even I am having significant trouble trying to untangle it. Something this complex takes a lot of power and concentration to cast," Loki explained. "Otherwise she would have just kept hurling the curse at me from the start instead of waiting until she had a clear shot. She wasn’t able to target me straight after Tony was hit and the delay allowed Natasha and Thor to arrive in time to help."

Soon, a plan was hatched. Loki and Tony would travel to Asgard secretly in Thor’s company. Once Tony was safe in Asgard, Natasha, with the help of Pepper, would coordinate a media 'leak' about Tony’s dire situation in the hope of luring Amora out of hiding.

Loki’s return to Asgard with Tony had also largely been kept quiet as it couldn’t be ruled out that Amora still had friends in Asgard. While Loki wished that he could join the hunt for Amora, his expertise as a magical scholar was more useful to Tony in this instance. He trusted Pepper and Jarvis to keep the rest of the team in-line and focused on the mission should that be required. 

Their travel to Asgard went as smoothly as expected, but any hope Loki had that Lady Eir, the Goddess of Healing would be able to assist was dashed within hours of Tony being delivered to the healing rooms.

"This is not the ailment of the body, but a powerful curse," Lady Eir declared after completing a thorough examination of Anthony. "As you're aware, the curse is designed to consume magical energy. While the Prince Consort is not a practitioner, at its core, every single living creature is in some sense magical."

"You're talking about his life force? Is that what the curse is feeding on?" Loki asked.

"Yes," Lady Eir answered. "I can attempt to help strengthen his body and his core, but it is not certain how much more time that will buy him. It is unlikely that the curse will dissipate until it has completely consumed all energy of the being it is cast upon," she paused, looking thoughtful. "There might be a way to trick the curse into believing that."

"How?" Loki demanded. Eir appeared slightly taken aback by the intensity of Loki's query, but there was no disguising the hope Loki felt at her words. Loki knew his reputation in Asgard as the cool and aloof second prince, but with Anthony's life on the line, Loki didn't think he would have the energy to keep up the façade for much longer. "I know there are certain plants that will induce the appearance of death, but would those be sufficient? And as far as I know, their effects have never been tested on mortals."

"It is only a working theory at this stage," Eir explained. "But you are right. The majority, if not all, of the plants and poisons will be lethal to a mortal, but there may yet still be a way to dilute their potency to achieve a similar result."

"Or make him immortal," Loki muttered, running his fingers through Tony's hear as his spouse lay unconscious on the bed.

"Is that a realistic option?" Eir asked.

"I don't know," Loki admitted. "You know the All-father's thoughts on our marriage," Loki let out a short bitter laugh. "I'm quite certain _everyone_ at Court knows my father's thoughts on our marriage."

"What about Lord Stark's thoughts on immortality?"

"We have discussed it," Loki replied. "He was intrigued and fascinated by it." What Loki failed to mention was that they had never really discussed the possibility of Tony being granted immortality by Odin. Not because it wasn't something Loki himself desperately hoped for, but because he knew until they could convince Odin, it was a moot point. And Anthony didn't consider the issue a priority among his numerous ongoing projects.

Eir nodded, seeming to accept Loki's answer as Tony's consent. "If the All-father grants your wish, it would increase his chance of survival."

"If Anthony was to be gifted with Idunn's Apple in his current state, wouldn't the curse consume its magic before it could fulfil its intended purpose?" Loki frowned.

Instead of answering, Eir wove a simple healing spell on Tony. The read outs on the scanner display showed that the spell was rapidly consumed by the curse. "Cast something on him," Eir instructed Loki who complied.

As soon as Loki's magic touched Tony, Eir once again cast the same healing spell, only this time, it took the curse just a fraction longer to dissipate Eir's spell.

"What – " Loki started, but stopped himself even as the answer came to him. "This spell was specifically tuned to my magical signature."

"Yes," Eir agreed. "This is why it will be attracted to your magical energy above anything else. His best option is to have the curse reversed. Failing that, we may have to proceed with the option of tricking the curse to think he is dead. In the meantime, the Yngling-stone should provide a sufficiently stable magical field to strengthen his life force long enough for us to come up with a solution either way." Eir paused, considering. "I believe Healer Eydis may be more suited to the task at hand. She has trained far more extensively in the areas of curse related ailments than I have. She is due to return from Alfheim in a day." 

"I understand, Lady Eir," Loki turned to look back down at Tony, who appeared to be merely sleeping. "Could you give me a moment alone?"

"Of course, your highness."

Loki sank to his knees beside Anthony's bed the moment Eir was out of the room. He held one of Anthony's hand in his and fought to retain his composure; it won't do any of them any good if Loki had a breakdown now, not when Anthony needed him. 

"Please be all right, love," Loki murmured, leaning in close to where Anthony's head was resting. "We're not done. There is still so much of the universe I haven't shown you yet, you're not allowed to die, do you understand?" Loki placed a kiss on Anthony's forehead and stood up.

It was time Loki had a conversation with his parents. 

* * *

Loki blinked at Anthony, thinking that he must have heard wrong. 

"Well?" Anthony prompted when Loki failed to reply. 

"Did you really just..." Loki trailed off, because surely Anthony hadn't? Not at this time and place.

"Yes, I did."

Loki blinked again before the significance of Anthony's question hit him in full. "This has to be the _worst_ timing anyone has ever had for a marriage proposal!" he hissed, keeping his voice low.

They were standing in the middle of Central Park, near one of the fountains with all the other Avengers nearby. Thor himself was barely a few meters away with a securely chained Amora in tow. 

"That's not actually an answer," Anthony said. "Also you know, we almost died and all that, I figured, why wait?" Anthony shrugged.

"Brother!" Thor called out. "We must go now." 

"Worst timing ever," Loki repeated, turning away from Anthony to join Thor. 

"Hey!" Anthony spun around and followed Loki. "You still haven't answered the question!" 

Grabbing the secure case with the Tesseract from Agent Coulson, Loki joined Thor and Amora at the Bifrost site. Turning around to face Anthony just as Thor called out to Heimdall, Loki smirked. "I'll think about it." 

Anthony's look of utter incredulity was the last thing Loki saw before being enveloped by the Bifrost. 

They were greeted by Hiemdall, the Warriors Three, Sif, and a platoon of guards when they arrived in Asgard moments later. Thor handed Amora over to the guards and instructed his friends to make sure she was securely locked away. Loki wasn't paying that much attention as his priority was to get the Tesseract to the vault. 

"What did the Man of Iron say?" Thor asked as they made their way back to the palace. 

"Nothing. It's... personal," Loki replied. 

"It must be good news then." 

"Why do you say so?" Loki asked, puzzled as to how Thor could possibly know. 

"You have not stopped smiling ever since we arrived." 

Was he really being that obvious? If Thor could tell, then the answer was probably yes. "It is nothing," Loki denied, inexplicably wanting to keep Anthony's proposal to himself for now. 

Loki had to admit, even just to himself, that his first instinct upon realising what Anthony was asking, was to say yes. But his pragmatic side, the part that remembered his failed marriage to Sigyn, the disaster that was Angrboða, and the fights with Fandral towards the end of their relationship, couldn't help but be cautious. Though, his relationship with Anthony was nothing like the others. 

When they arrived at the vault, Loki wasn't surprised to see Odin waiting for them at the entrance. The Tesseract had once held a prominent place in Odin's vault before it was lost on Midgard. 

"My sons, I see that you have been successful."

"Father," Loki and Thor both greeted him in return. 

Odin gestured for the doors of the vault to be opened and the three of them stepped inside. 

"Have either of you determined the reason behind Amora's sudden interest in the Tesseract?" Odin asked, stopping in front of an empty pedestal and taking the Tesseract from Loki. 

"She is but a pawn to a much bigger threat, Father." Loki replied. "Before the portal was closed on Midgard, I was able to discern that Amora was working under duress." 

Thor frowned at Loki. "You did not disclose that to Director Fury during the debriefing." 

"It is not a threat that SHIELD or the Avengers are capable of neutralising, and I did not think it pertinent to inform them of such, especially if it will only cause undue panic," Loki explained, choosing to omit the fact that Anthony was aware of the matter and was already making plans for Midgard's future defence, just in case. 

"And who is it that is behind Amora's action?" Odin asked, turning to face Loki and Thor once more after placing the Tesseract securely on the stand and engaging the security measures. 

"The Mad Titan," Loki said. He had never met the Eternal before, but Loki has read enough of their history to know that he was an extremely powerful and dangerous entity whose actions were now further fuelled by madness. 

"Thanos? How is that possible? He was banished from the Nine Realms millennia before even we were born," Thor said.

"Are you certain?" Odin asked Loki. 

"Yes," Loki answered. "Amora herself admitted as much during our battle. Lorelei had the misfortune of crossing his path and was held hostage by Thanos to make Amora obey. You could question her yourself if you wish." Loki paused, considering his next move. "Father, if I could have a word with you in private?" 

Odin looked at Loki, as though trying to ascertain why Loki had made such request. Loki held his father's gaze, hoping that it was sufficient to convey the seriousness of the issue he wished to raise. It was a matter of security and Loki wasn't sure at this point whether it was wise to let Thor in on the secret for fear that in his arrogance, Thor might brush off Loki's concerns, and worse, convinced their father so. 

Seemingly satisfied with what he saw, Odin nodded at Thor who, much to Loki's surprise left without protest. Though he did gave Loki a looked that promised questions at a later time. 

"What is it?" Odin asked as soon as Thor was out of earshot. 

"There is a weakness in the vault's defences," Loki replied, divulging what he had known for the last few years but had never revealed. He had once thought that it was something he could exploit at a later date, before his whole life had been turned upside-down by Frigga. But the threat of Thanos was too great, and Loki would gladly give up his advantage if it meant Thanos would never get his hands on the Tesseract or any of the other five Infinity Gems. That much power in the hands of an already powerful and mad god obsessed with Death would cause destructions beyond even Loki's imaginations. 

"Is that so?" Odin sounded sceptical. Loki didn't blame him; the security and defences for the vault were impressive and it was one of the most secure location in the Nine Realms. However, there was still one weak point. 

"If you would allow me to demonstrate?" Loki requested, knowing that it was something he had to show Odin instead of trying to convince him with words alone. 

Odin nodded and Loki called upon his knowledge of the hidden paths and disappeared. The guards at the door were surprised when Loki appeared in front of them. "Please let the All-Father know that I have left, and be certain to shut the door behind you after you enter." Loki said to one of the guards who obeyed without question. 

When the door was shut, Loki walked out of sight of the second remaining guard and once again stepped onto the hidden path that led him back into the vault. Appearing right behind Odin, Loki noted with satisfaction at the first guard's shock at the sight of him given the anti-teleportation spell guarding the vault. 

Odin turned around and glared at Loki before ordering the guard to make a vow of silence on the penalty of death should he reveal what happened. 

"You think that Thanos will make use of the hidden paths?"

"If I managed to find it, so will he," Loki answered. 

"And how long have you known of its existence?" Odin queried. 

Loki couldn't discern the expression on Odin's face and contemplated staying silent. "Knowledge of the hidden paths is not widespread enough for it to be a concern until now," Loki said instead. 

"Am I to believe that you did not have plans of your own?"

"Does it matter?" Loki held Odin's gaze. The idea he had over two years ago to stop Thor's coronation had never gone beyond the planning stage, and was no longer of consequence. 

"Perhaps not," Odin said turning back to look at the Tesseract. "Amora is more familiar with our defences than I would like; maybe it is time to make some changes. Let me know what you can do to strengthen it." 

"Of course," Loki agreed with a bow. When he straightened, his eyes landed on another treasure in the vault, the Casket of Ancient Winters. Loki hadn't seen the artefact since the truth of his adoption came to light. 

"I have wondered…" Odin said quietly, as though he was speaking to himself instead of Loki. "Pick it up."

"Father?"

"The Casket, pick it up." 

Taking a few steps forward until he was standing right in front of the pedestal, Loki regarded the artefact before him. Slowly, he reached out with both hands and picked up the ancient object. The moment he touched the casket, a sense of snow and frost enveloped him, and his hands started to turn blue. The natural colour of his skin spread until Loki knew even without looking that he was in his Jötunn form. The power of the casket hum beneath his hands, calling out to him and instinctively, Loki knew it was his to command. 

"I have always wondered... do you feel its power?" 

"Yes," Loki replied. Tentatively, he reached out with his magic and felt the power within the Casket answering him. Opening one of his palms, an ice spear formed effortlessly in his hand. 

When Loki had first confronted Odin about his adoption, Odin had not told him anything about his biological parents, only that he had found Loki abandoned in the temple where the Casket was held. Loki had always assumed that Odin hadn't know who his real parents were, but now he wasn't so sure. Vanishing the ice spear, Loki returned the Casket to its pedestal. He remained in his Jötunn form as he faced his adopted father. 

"You know who my real parents are." Even as he said it, Loki knew the words to be true. 

"I couldn't be sure."

"Couldn't you?" Loki didn't raise his voice, keeping his tone calm despite the rage brewing within him. Lies after lies after lies; Loki wasn't even sure why he was even surprised any more. "Does this form displease you?" Loki asked, seeing Odin's discomfort. Odin had never seen Loki in his Jötunn form before, no one except Anthony has seen him like this. "Does it remind you of the enemy from whom you stole me ?" 

"You are my son and I saved your life!" 

"I didn't need saving!" Loki yelled back. "No one abandons a baby next to a precious and powerful artefact in a sacred temple!" This was something Loki had been thinking about ever since Odin revealed the details of how he found Loki. It was the same conclusion Anthony had came to after Loki had told him about it. "You stole me! Along with the Casket, you stole me from my home and lied to me my whole life about it! You made me _hate myself_!" 

"I never intended - "

"What did you think would happen when you raise a Jötunn child on stories of savage and monstrous Frost Giants?" Loki spread his arms. "That I would embrace my true self with joy when I found out? Or maybe, you just never intended me to find out. Who are they?" Loki demanded, letting his arms fall back to his sides. "Who are they?!" Loki screamed at Odin when his father did not reply. 

"Laufey." Odin finally said. 

Loki felt himself stumbling back against the steps behind him, almost falling over. Laufey, he was the child the King of Jotunheim. "I am but another stolen relic," Loki said almost to himself. He felt the energy leaving him and if it weren't for his hold on the stone pedestal behind him, he might have fallen over. 

"I had wished - " Odin started but Loki straightened up and walked away; he did not want to hear what Odin had to say. He called up the magic that would lead him to the hidden path back to Earth. "Do not turn your back on me, Loki!" 

Loki ignored his father and stepped through the doorway between worlds and back into his and Anthony's bedroom at the Stark Tower penthouse. Loki wanted Anthony. Wanted to see Anthony's non-judgmental gaze upon him; wanted Anthony's love and acceptance that Loki could never find in Asgard. 

"Welcome home, Master Loki," Jarvis greeted him, the A.I.'s voice a welcomed reminder that he had a home on Earth. 

"Thank you Jarvis. Where is Tony?" 

"Sir is in the workshop with Dr Banner. We had not expected your return so soon. Do you want me to inform sir of your return?" 

"Please do, Jarvis. And can you get him to come up?" Loki requested. 

There was a slight pause. "Sir is on his way." 

"Thank you, Jarvis." Loki replied and sat down on their bed, trying to calm himself. 

Anthony bounded into the room not even five minutes later, but the smile on his face faded as soon as he saw Loki's expression. 

"Darling? What is it?" Anthony came and sat beside him, taking Loki's still blue hand in his. 

"Odin." Loki said. "You were right." 

"About?" 

"Everything. He stole me like he stole the Casket. All this time, he knew who my parent was, and he never said a word." 

"You found out who your parents are?"

"Laufey, King of Jotunheim," Loki said. "I don't know if he is my sire or mother, but I'm his child." 

Wordlessly Anthony gathered Loki into an embrace and Loki closed his eyes and hung onto Anthony in gratitude. The warmth of Anthony's body against his was a source of comfort. Somehow, Anthony always knew what he needed. Loki turned his head and kissed Anthony, needing to be closer to his lover. Anthony didn't say anything else, just held Loki close and kissed him back without reservation. At that moment, the love Loki had for Anthony overcame him; this man from a mortal race that all of Asgard had deemed beneath them was worth more than the whole of Nine Realms to Loki. 

"Anthony," Loki breathed, leaning their foreheads together, all of his earlier doubts melted away. "Ask me again."

"Darling?"

"Ask me again."

Loki could see the moment Anthony understood what Loki was saying. Wordlessly, he let go of Loki and sank onto one knee. "Loki, will you marry me?" He asked simply. A perfect contrast to the babbling mess earlier in the day. 

"Yes." It felt right, to agree to Anthony's proposal in his true form, with none of Odin's lies between them. 

Anthony smile was one of the most beautiful Loki has ever seen, eyes crinkling in pure joy. Loki swore to himself he would do everything in his power to keep Anthony with him for as long as possible; he could no longer imagine a life without Anthony. 

* * *

Time was running out for Anthony. His vital signs weakening by the day as the curse ravaged through the essence of his being. Neither Thor nor the Avengers had managed to track down Amora, though the Warriors Three had received news that Skurge had been sighted on Múspellsheimr, and they had been busy trying to follow the lead. Fandral himself had sent a message just two days ago, saying that they had spotted Amora, but unfortunately she had also seen them coming and had eluded capture. 

While Lady Eir and Healer Eydis both worked tirelessly to find a solution, Loki had raided the royal library in search of any hint as to what the curse might be and how to go about breaking it, all to no avail. 

"Father, please." In the end Loki had thrown pride to the wind and begged Odin for one of Idunn's apples. "It is the only way to save him." 

"Did you not think that this might be exactly what Stark had hoped for?" Odin asked. "To obtain for himself the immortality of the gods."

"Then I will gladly grant his wish, as it is his right as my consort!"

"He is not your consort, not if I have breath still left in me. Can you not see that he is preying upon your affections for him?"

"He is not!" Loki denied, as he had done ever since announcing their engagement two and half years ago. "We are married father. Anthony saved me from Amora's curse, and he's now dying because of me. This is not a ploy, father. Please." 

Odin shook his head. "Since your marriage on Midgard, I have shown him sufficient courtesy by allowing him into Asgard and now allowing him access to our best healers. Idunn's gift is not something I will grant lightly." 

"Please, I beg of you!" Loki sank to his knees, not caring who else in court might witness this moment of humility from him, out in the open. With Anthony's life at stake, Loki would gladly surrender his pride. "Please, father. I beg you, it is the only way to save him." 

"No, Loki."

At Odin's final words, Loki felt a rage against Odin of such force and he could feel his magic responding, sparks of green forming at his fingertips. Loki took a deep breath and rose to his feet.

Odin narrowed his eye at Loki. "Are you threatening me, boy?"

"I wouldn't dare, your majesty." Loki's tone was biting, a direct contrast to his earlier heartfelt pleas; the cold fury against Odin burned within him like the harsh winters of Jotunheim. "But know that should Anthony die because of your decision here today, not only will you lose a son, but you and all of Asgard will gain an enemy." 

"You would forsake your family for a mortal wh - " 

"Chose your next words carefully, Odin All-father," Loki cut in before Odin could finish. "For I will gladly watch all Nine Realms burn if it meant Anthony could live." 

It gave him a hollow sense of satisfaction to see Odin taken aback by his declaration. Loki knew that he was a selfish creature by nature; he protected what was his, and Anthony was his. None knew just what Loki was capable of when pushed to his limits, and until this point in time, neither had Loki. 

"If you raise a monster, do not act surprise when it eventually turns against you," Loki hissed before turning around and storming out of the throne room. 

Loki could feel the magic within him itching for release as his rage boiled over. He could barely contain the sparks of power at his finger tips; he desperately wanted to lash out at someone or something. Loki made his way to the training arena where a group of soldiers were practising. 

"Out!" Loki ordered. 

There was a pause as the soldiers stopped their sparring and looked at him. Loki had never been a frequent visitor of the training arena, at least not without Thor or one of his instructors dragging him away from the library or his books. His presence at the arena was even rarer in the last few years, given the time he spent with Anthony on Earth. 

" _Out_!" Loki all but roared. His rage was plain for all to see, and the soldiers wisely scattered.

When Loki was certain that everyone had left, he flung his arms out and let loose; anger, frustration, helplessness from the last two weeks all entwined within him, everything that he had fought so hard to suppress. Training targets, dummies, weapons rack, everything within range of Loki's magic exploded in a shower of fire and splinters, but Loki was far from finished. 

Curse Amora and her trice damned spell! Curse Odin the fool-borned, clay-brained mammet! Reacting to his fury, Loki's magic rolled through him like a tidal wave, leaving only destruction in its wake. If Anthony was lost to him, Loki would hunt down Amora and make her wish she had never crossed Loki's path; he would tear down Asgard and make Odin sorry for denying his request, and watch the realms burn. 

"Enough!" 

Loki stopped himself just in time. An instant later, and the spell at his fingertips would have been hurled directly at Frigga. His breathing harsh, Loki watched as his mother calmly walked towards him, heedless of the maelstrom of destruction that surrounded them. 

"You are acting as though he is already gone. Have you already given up?" 

"No, never." 

"Then cease this childish tantrum and come with me." Frigga's tone left no room for argument and Loki followed her. "What happen to the strategist? The tactician? Instead you are here acting like a true Odinson if I've ever saw one." 

"I'm not his son," Loki snapped.

"Yet you are acting exactly as your brother would."

Loki recognised the route they were taking; Frigga was leading them back to the healing halls. 

"Mother, is there - "

"If you think I would allow your Anthony to perish without a fight like you were about to, then you are sorely mistaken. You forget that I am still in possession of both my eyes, and my sight is far keener than your father's." 

Both Lady Eir and Healer Eydis were by Anthony's bedside when they arrived and for a moment, Loki feared that they were too late, and Anthony was gone. 

"He is weakening rapidly, your majesty," Eir reported to Frigga. "We do not have much time." 

"Then we shan't waste what remains," Frigga said. With a flick of her wrist, she had in her hand one of Idunn's golden apples. She handed the apple to Eydis who immediately started preparing it. 

"Mother, how - " 

"You let your emotions get the better of you, Loki. Your father is not beyond reasoning if you know how to speak to him."

Loki could only hang his head in shame at Frigga's words, but before he could berate himself further for his shameful loss of control, Lady Eir handed Frigga a vial of dark red liquid. 

"The Crimson Oblivion," Loki breathe. It was one of the deadliest poisons found on Asgard, distilled from the berries of the krani plant, only found high in the mountains where the snow never melts. 

"Diluted to the point at which an Aesir could survive, thought it is still fatal to Midgardians," Eir confirmed. Their last resort, after two weeks of fruitless searches. "You know what to do?"

Loki nodded. They have discussed this a number of times since Anthony had been brought to Asgard. He sat on Anthony's bed, holding onto his hand. 

"Do it," Loki ordered. 

Quick and sure hands held Anthony's mouth open as the dark red liquid was slowly poured down his throat. Heart racing, Loki watched as Anthony's breathing stopped, and his vital signs slowly decreased until all readings showed that he was in effect, dead. 

Loki bit the inside of his cheeks until he could taste blood. He was not going to lose Anthony today, not today. 

"The curse is weakening," Eydis said.

The moment all signs of life ceased, the chronometer started counting down from three and a half minutes. When the timer hit zero, Loki cast the strongest protective spell he knew on Anthony while at the same time, Healer Eydis forced the juice of the golden apple along with some of its mush into Anthony's mouth, massaging his throat to help him swallow the life-saving fruit.

Loki could only focus on maintaining the strong spell. The remnants of the curse ate away at his power, but – Loki hoped – they left Anthony alone, allowing the apple to work its magic. Loki did not know how long he kept at it, blinking away the sweat that was falling into his eyes. He felt dizzy from the drain on his reserve and regretted his earlier outbreak at the training grounds. 

"He is showing life signs," Eydis announced. 

A quick glance showed Loki that Anthony was once again breathing. 

"The curse?" Frigga asked, joining the healer at her display. 

"Looks like it has dissipated." 

"Your highness," Eir addressed Loki. "I want you to slowly lower the intensity of your spell." 

Loki obeyed without question. 

"It appears to be a success," Frigga said, looking at the result. "Loki, let go." And Loki ended the spell. 

"Some of his colour has returned," Loki murmured, gently stroking Anthony's cheeks with his fingers. He was still feeling dizzy from the drain on his magic, but he didn't care. 

"As far as I can tell, the curse has been lifted."

Loki cast a simple diagnostic spell on Anthony, one of the first he had tried after Anthony was hit by Amora. There was an expected pale blue glow over Anthony, signalling a weakened body in no immediate danger. The spell had worked as it should. 

"Thank the Norns," Loki said, relief washing over him. "You're all right, you're all right." 

Lowering his head to rest against Anthony's next to his pillow, Loki gave in and fell asleep right next to his consort. 

Loki was woken up by Eydis a few hours later when Anthony showed signs of finally regaining conciousness. And of course Anthony would first ask for Jarvis, Loki thought, smiling to himself as Anthony slowly woke up. 

"Anthony?" 

"Where am I?" Anthony asked, looking around the room clearly still disorientated. 

"Do you not recognise the healing halls of Asgard?"

Anthony looked at him, expression still confused. "Who are you?" 

It was a simple question, three little words, but they managed to crash through Loki's core and shatter everything in their wake. 

* * *

Anthony and Loki had decided not to tell anyone of their engagement yet. Part of it was because they enjoyed having a secret between them for the time being. Another reason was Odin and Frigga, especially Odin, Loki expected the news of his engagement would not be welcomed by his adoptive father.

They managed to keep things between them for just under two weeks before Natasha started giving them suspicious looks. It was then that Loki decided that he should probably take the leap into the breach and tell his parents; he had no intention of letting someone else break the news to Odin and Frigga.

"Is this what you consider retribution against your mother and I for hiding the truth of your birth from you?" Odin demanded. Loki could see the fury in Odin's eye. 

"No," Loki answered simply. They were in the King and Queen's private reception chambers instead of the public court. Loki was glad that his mother had the foresight to convince Odin to address the matter in private instead of in the throne room where anyone at court would be able to overhear.

"Then do you care to explain this _farce_ of a marriage you are proposing to enter into with a mortal?"

"Odin!" Frigga's chastisement did little to dissuade Odin. Loki had to quash his own anger at Odin's words.

"It is not a farce," Loki answered as calm as he was capable of being. "My reasons for marrying Anthony have nothing to do with you. The universe does not revolve around you, All-father, no matter how much you may wish it so," Loki knew his words at the end would probably provoke his father further, but he couldn't help himself.

"You are a _Prince_ of Asgard – " Odin started but Loki cut him off.

"And what is your point?" Loki asked curtly. "That Anthony is not worthy of my affections because he is but a mortal man?" Loki knew that he was he was raising his voice, but he didn't care. "Never mind the fact that this mere mortal is more intelligent than most people I have met in my life; or the fact that he has saved my life? Or that I love him?"

"Love?" Odin scoffed, which only served to fuel Loki's own anger.

"Loki," Frigga intervened before Loki could reply or Odin could add more fuel to the fire. "Your father and I are just concerned that you'll be hurt. Affairs with mortals are common enough, but relationships with them rarely lead to happy endings even if you both care for each other. Their life-span is so brief compared to ours, and in a few short decades he would be gone. Where will that leave you then?"

"There's always Idunn's Apple," Loki replied.

"If you believe that I would ever agree to grant him citizenship of Asgard and the gift of immortality, you have sorely miscalculated," Odin said.

"Loki, from what Thor has said of this mortal, Anthony Stark is inventive and intelligent. Are you certain the reason he wants to marry you is not so he could possibly get hold of the apples?" Frigga asked.

"No," the answer was immediate and confident. If Anthony really desired immortality, the idiot man would probably try to come up with a way himself than rely on some 'mumbo jumbo magical fruit'.

"You're perfectly certain then?" There was no mistaking Odin's mocking tone; no doubt Loki's brain was addled by love or worse, tricked by a mortal on the quest for immortality. 

"I am the God of _Lies_ , father."

"Yes, and you have also recently acquired the ability to read minds, no doubt, if you could read his intentions this well."

"It doesn't matter what either of you think," Loki snapped. "I chose Anthony and that's the end of the matter. I am merely informing you of my decision as a matter of courtesy. You wouldn't be burdened with the sight of the two of us together if you find his status as my consort to be so distasteful."

"Only a citizen of Asgard can bear the title of Prince Consort," Odin's tone made his position on the matter clear even without his previous disapproval. Loki chose to ignore his father's comment, take the high road, as Anthony once told him. 

"You are to spend your time on Midgard?" Frigga asked.

"If Anthony is not welcome on Asgard, then yes."

"I will not stand for you neglecting your duties in Asgard for a dalliance with your mortal on Midgard," Odin all but growled. "Do not forget your position in this Court."

"How could I with you reminding me at every turn?" Loki fought to control his temper, for Frigga's sake. "I am well aware of my responsibilities and will attend to them as I always have."

"While residing on Midgard? The Bifrost is – "

"I think we all know by now that I am more than capable of travelling between realms without the aid of the Bifrost," Loki interrupted Odin before he could start spewing more of what Anthony would no doubt call 'righteous bullshit'. "If you will excuse me, I have duties to perform before I return to Midgard," Loki continued coldly before turning around to leave his parents' private reception area.

To have his brilliant Anthony so scorned by Loki's own family purely because of his mortality, it angered him beyond what he thought possible. None of them bar Thor had even met Anthony or see the love Anthony had for Loki, and yet they think fit to judge him just because he was mortal. 

Slamming the doors to his living quarters may have been a childish act, but it was satisfying nonetheless. Loki went straight to his room and out onto the balcony, taking in the clear air and the sight of the rainbow bridge in the distant as he tried to calm himself. 

Loki wasn't sure how long he had stood looking over Asgard when he sensed someone else in the room. He wasn't surprised when he turned around to find it was Frigga at his door. 

"May I?"

Loki gestured for her to enter and she joined him at the balcony. 

"All the time you have been spending on Midgard lately, you have never really spoken of your intended or what you have been doing there. I've had to ask Thor, and you know just how keen your brother's observational skills are." 

Loki snorted at Frigga's words, but remained silent otherwise, knowing that his mother had more to say. 

"The Man of Iron, Anthony Stark. A warrior and talented inventor with intelligence and wits to match yours, and you wonder why your father and I worry." 

"He's not worried, he thinks I'm marrying Anthony to spite him. Mother, I…" Loki paused, not sure how he could put into words what Anthony meant to Loki. "Anthony is more than that, so much more," he finally settled on saying. "I just… he is…"

"A wordsmith like you getting all tongue-tied. This man means that much to you?"

Loki nodded. "As Thor said, Anthony is intelligent, witty, and a skilled warrior in his own right. But I don't think Thor has ever mentioned that he is also kind, loyal, and quite often stupidly selfless, though he seeks to hide that fact from the world." Loki paused, then decided that his mother was probably the only other person he would trust with this knowledge. "Mother, you mustn't tell anyone of what I am about to tell you, promise me." 

Frigga looked puzzled, but she nodded. "I promise." 

"I don't think anyone really appreciates how gifted Anthony really is. Even I hadn't realised how brilliant he is until I discovered that he had recreated a piece of the Tesseract."

Frigga's eyes widened in surprise. "Many had sought to recreate the work of the Celestials, but none so far has succeeded. It is a powerful and dangerous knowledge to possess."

"He didn't even know what the Tesseract was at that time, mother. He was merely looking for an alternate source of energy. Can you see that he is unlike others?" Loki explained, trying to make Frigga see that Anthony was not some power hungry mogul seeking to take over the universe. 

"He is one of the richest and most powerful man on Midgard and could easily take over the entire realm should he wish to, but that has never been his goal. Anthony is a scholar and creator. Like me, he seeks knowledge for the pure joy of learning something new, and he creates because his brilliant mind would not allow him to sit idly to contemplate the world. He tries so hard to make things better, and he sees the universe in such a unique way that often leaves me in awe of him," Loki confessed. "I love him, mother. I could go on for days about Anthony, but it comes down to the simple fact that I love him like I have loved no other." 

"And he returns your affections?"

"Very much. I often think that he must be mad for loving me so."

"Then I wish to meet him," Frigga said, and then she smiled at Loki. "Don't look so bewildered, my child. If your Anthony is all as you claimed him to be, you will have my blessings. Now, go bring him to me." 

"To Asgard?"

"Where else?"

"He's mortal, father would never –"

"You let me worry about your father. Anthony will come to no harm as long as he remains my guest," Frigga reassured. "Go on," Frigga practically pushed Loki back into his room. 

"Now?"

"What better time? Unless you're hiding something – "

"No, of course not. It's just a little short notice." 

"Even better then, go on. I'll be waiting for you at the south atrium." 

Faced with his mother's insistence, Loki had no choice but to pray that Anthony wasn't in the middle of any important experiments. Hopefully the short notice would also prevent Anthony from working himself into a frenzy over the prospect of meeting Loki's mother. 

* * *

Six years. Anthony had lost six years of his memories. Close to seven years if they included the 11 months they had spent in the 1930s. Not only did Anthony not know who Loki was, he wasn't even aware of the existence of Iron Man. This man in front of him was Tony Stark alone, not Iron Man, and most definitely not his Anthony. 

If not for the fact that Loki had been all but frozen in place from shock, he would probably have fallen over at Anthony's words. Everything else Loki had said and done since then felt robotic, as though he was merely going through the necessary motions while his mind tried to comprehend what was happening. 

There was no sign of recognition in Anthony's eyes when he looked at Loki, only apprehension and confusion. 

Looking down at the sleeping form on the bed, Loki gently took Anthony's left hand in his and slid the simple gold wedding band off Anthony's ring finger. He had been too confused and overwhelmed earlier to notice the ring, but Loki knew that would not last long. The presence of the wedding band would just raise more questions and increase the chance of Anthony regaining his memories. 

Loki placed a kiss on Anthony's knuckles before slipping the hand back underneath the blanket. 

"The memories will eventually return, no matter what we do," Eir said quietly. She was standing at the foot of Anthony's bed. 

"Doesn't mean we should hasten their return," Loki replied, equally quiet. Anthony slept on, oblivious. 

"The powers of the Idunn's Apple were expended to save his life, not to extend it, and he is still mortal. The only way we can save him now is if you find a counter curse, or have Amora lift it. Eydis and I can help with his symptoms, but that is all that we can do for him here. " 

Loki nodded. "I understand. Lady Eir, you are known to Anthony, I think it would be best if - "

"I stay out of his sight?" 

"Yes." 

"I had already planned to do so. Eydis is more than capable of taking care of him, and I believe my time would be better spent assisting the Queen in her search for an alternate solution." Eir agreed. 

"Thank you." 

Eir left the room as quietly as she had entered, leaving Loki alone with Anthony. 

"Stay strong, my love. I will find a way to break the curse, this I swear to you." 

Even without his memories Loki could still see traces of Anthony in Tony; his curiosity, his sheer inability to leave something well enough alone, his constant need to push the boundaries around him. The way Tony looked at Loki was also eerily similar to how Anthony looked at him early in their acquaintance, it was unexpectedly reassuring to Loki.

Loki had gone out of his way to avoid Tony, secluding himself in the library, looking through the various books in search of clues as to the nature of Amora's curse. The fact that there was a secondary trigger in the curse only confirmed Loki's theory that the curse was not of Amora's own making. The Enchantress might be one of the better sorceress in the Nine Realms, but a curse of this complexity was far beyond her skills, and he knew there must be a record somewhere of such spells being used before. 

Naturally, the day that Loki decided to escape to the observatory with his research was the day Tony decided to explore this side of the palace. Loki was ready to send Tony away when he saw Tony's expression upon seeing Asgard's night sky; it was the exact same expression Anthony had worn when Loki had first taken him to the observatory. 

It was a moment of weakness among many others that made Loki give in. 

"The Wolf Star," Tony said softly when Loki pointed out the constellation to him. 

"Fenrir," Loki replied. He tried not to give in to the conflicting emotions within him; hope that Anthony would finally remember Loki and their life together, anxiety over the implication of the returning memory. "Named after a wolf-pup I rescued when I was but a boy myself." 

When it looked like Tony was attempting to figure out how he knew the name of the constellation, Loki put a stop to it. 

"Stop thinking. Come, lie down and just enjoy the view." 

Just like the first time Loki brought Anthony to the observatory, he showed Tony the constellations around Asgard. He pretended that it was Anthony by his side and forgot. 

"You should do that more often, you know," Tony said, the moment as intimate as any Loki had shared with Anthony. 

"What? Go on the internet?" 

Just for a while, everything was close to perfect in Loki's world. 

"Laugh," Tony answered. "It suits you." 

But reality came crashing back down around them. The reason that Loki hadn't had any cause to laugh in the last months was right in front of him, looking at him as though he had never seen Loki laughed before. Because for Tony Stark, it _was_ the first time, and like a beam of sunlight through fog, it dispersed the fantasy that Loki has constructed for himself. 

Loki made some excuse about needing to get back to his work. He knew that it would probably be impossible for him to focus after this, but Loki needed to get away from Tony; to regain his equilibrium. 

"Better stay out of your way then," Tony said, and just before he could leave, Loki called out. 

"Tony," _You'll never be in my way because you_ are _my path,_ was what Loki wanted to say, but it was too much, too intimate for Tony Stark whose memory of Loki only go back two weeks, not the four years they've known each other, or even the two years that they've been married. Instead Loki settled for a simple "Good night."

Loki wasn't sure how long he stood in the observatory after Tony left before a messenger boy came looking for him. 

"Your highness," the boy panted. "Lord Heimdall has requested your presence." 

"Make sure no one touches that," Loki instructed, pointing at the piles of books and papers on the table. At the boy's acknowledgement, Loki wasted no time in making his way to Heimdall. 

"You have news?" Loki asked the moment he saw the gatekeeper. 

"My Prince," Heimdall greeted. "Fandral has sent news that they have had sight of the Enchantress."

"Where is she?"

"She was on Nidavellir."

"Was?"

"She escaped capture and I believe she is making her way to Midgard. Prince Thor and the warriors are in pursuit, but without a skilled sorcerer, they are at a disadvantage." 

Jarvis would have alerted Loki if he had picked up any trace of Amora's magic on Earth, but given that Thor was on her heels, it could simply meant that she was lying low and biding her time. Or it could just mean she was taking a scenic route. After a moment's consideration, Loki made up his mind. "Send me to the mansion in Malibu," he said. 

Heimdall merely nodded, and within moments, Loki was back on Earth at the Bifrost site that was located within the grounds of Anthony's rebuilt mansion. 

"Jarvis," Loki called out as soon as he stepped into the house. "Have your scans picked up any signs of Amora?" 

"I'm afraid not, Master Loki," Jarvis answered. 

"Be vigilant. Heimdall has cause to believe that she might be on her way back here. Can you let the rest of the Avengers know to be on their guard?"

"I have alerted the team. I have also located some texts based on your last input from Asgard that might be relevant to our search for a counter curse," Jarvis announced, displaying the relevant search result in the living room's holographic display. "It is an ancient scroll; the University of Copenhagen has recently uploaded four of images taken from the scroll to their website. A number of phrases appear to match the search criteria you have specified." 

His eyes scanned through the images Jarvis had managed to produce; one showed the scroll in its entirety, and the remaining three displayed the various text and images contained within the scroll. Loki felt a sense of hope rising within him as he read the extracts. "Are there any more images showing the text within?"

"Unfortunately not. The images are part of a press release for an upcoming joint exhibit by the university's history and archeology departments," Jarvis explained. "The scroll is currently being kept in a high security vault at the National Museum of Denmark along with other artefacts for the exhibit." Jarvis projected all the information he had obtained about the museum and their security system for Loki without further prompts. 

Loki felt the activation of the Bifrost even before Jarvis's announcement that Thor and his band of warriors were now in New York. "Connect me to Thor as soon as he's at the Tower." 

"Brother," Thor's image replaced a section of the display moments later. "I had thought that you would be back in Asgard." 

"Given how much trouble you have had in capturing the Enchantress, I believe my assistance may be required," Loki replied. "Are the rest of the team with you?"

"Aye," Thor took a step aside to show Steve and Clint standing behind him. Loki could only assume the rest of the Avengers and the Warriors Three were standing out of frame. 

"I have reasons to believe that she may appear in Copenhagen soon. There is a scroll there that may contain the key to breaking her curse on Tony," Loki explained. "Jarvis, send through all the relevant information." 

"Are you going to retrieve the scroll before Amora gets her hands on it?" Steve asked. 

"If the scroll does contain information on the counter curse, or indeed, contains the counter curse itself, I believe her aim is to destroy it before we can get hold of it." Loki paused, considering all the options. "We could wait for her to make the first move and increase our chance of capturing her, but we risk the scroll being destroyed. Or we could act now before she makes a move and risk scaring her into hiding which may prove fatal to Anthony if the scroll does not contain any useful information." 

Steve frowned. "What are the chances that the scroll will have the information you need?"

"I do not know. What Jarvis has been able to find so far only indicates that it _might_ contain the information I need, but there is insufficient detail for me to determine either way." 

Various possibilities ran through Loki's mind. "Jarvis, can you determine the exact location of the scroll?"

"Yes, sir," Jarvis replied, displaying a map with the location of the vault clearly marked. "I am also able to provide the necessary information regarding the security of the vault." 

Loki smiled. "I believe I have a plan." 

* * *

"Hey, Loki, didn't expect you back so soon," Anthony greeted him as soon as he stepped into the workshop. Anthony was seated in front of a workbench, hunched over bits and pieces of wiring, with DUM-E by his side. "How did the news go?"

"As I expected," Loki replied, walking up to hug Anthony from behind. "Odin yelled. I yelled back. Mother tried to make peace."

"Something wrong? Other than the obvious," Anthony asked, putting down the tool he had in his hands. "No, DUM-E, don't touch that," he batted the robotic arm away from the piece of tech he was working on and the robot slunk away, chastised.

Loki had been fascinated the first time he saw Anthony's creations. Jarvis was a marvel, but even the simpler creations like DUM-E and U, each had their own unique personalities and quirks. Loki had never thought it possible for machines made up of metal parts to possess so much _life_.

"Nothing's wrong," Loki replied.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I'm usually the touchy-feely one in this relationship. You only reach out when something's up," Anthony said, turning around within Loki's embrace to face him. "Or when you want something."

Looking down at Anthony, Loki leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss. "Go change into something nice, and pack an overnight bag."

"Where are we going?"

"It’s a surprise," Loki replied, feeling slightly guilty about the subterfuge. He would have to come up with something to make it up to Anthony later, provided that Anthony forgave him.

It didn't take long for Loki to pack a few changes of clothes and essentials for Anthony. While Anthony was in the bathroom, Loki also took the opportunity to call Pepper and let her know that they would be away for at least a day or two.

"Is he freaking out?" Pepper asked.

"No," Loki answered truthfully.

"You didn't tell him where you're going, did you?"

"How did you know?"

"Because I'd probably do the same thing in your shoes," Pepper admitted, making Loki laugh. His friendship with Pepper Potts was an unexpected development. Anthony had been right when he said Loki and Pepper would get along well, and their shared concern for Anthony had also went a long way in forging a common ground between them.

"What's so funny?" Anthony asked as he stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in a casual but smart dark suit and a light grey shirt.

"Nothing," Loki said. "Just letting Pepper know you'll be away for a couple of days."

Loki could hear Pepper laughing over the phone. "Send me a picture of his reaction if you can."

"I'll try," Loki replied, his guilt lessening somewhat in the face of Pepper's approval of his plan. "Anything you want to say to Tony before we go?"

"Jarvis, can you put us on speaker?" Pepper requested. There was a quiet beep and then Pepper's voice came over the room's hidden speakers. "Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Quick tip: behave yourself," Pepper said.

"You know what's going on?"

"Of course I do. I'll see you in a couple days, and have fun!" Pepper teased and hung up before Anthony could ask any more questions.

Anthony narrowed his eyes at Loki. "You know, the more you try to look innocent, more paranoid I get."

Loki handed the overnight bag to Anthony. "It's all for your own good, Tony," Loki said, stepping in to hold Anthony closer against him, his arms closing securely around Anthony's waist. "Close your eyes, breathe in, and no matter what you do, don't let go of me."

After making sure Anthony had followed his instructions, Loki stepped through the hidden paths between Midgard and Asgard, expertly manoeuvring them until they were in his private quarters.

"You can open your eyes now."

Anthony's eyes met his before he took in their surroundings, widening in surprise. "Is this… you said mortals weren't allowed!"

"They are if they're invited by the Queen of Asgard."

"The Queen of…your _mother_? Is this one of those 'meet the parents' thing that you just conveniently to forget to tell me?" Anthony's tone was terse, and he attempted to push Loki away, but Loki held firm.

"I'm sorry," Loki apologised. "I didn't want to alarm you and thought this was the best way to proceed."

"Didn't want to alarm me? I'm not some blushing maiden who needs your protection," Anthony snapped, still pushing against Loki to get away. Loki finally let go, knowing that it would only infuriate Anthony further otherwise. "I may not be royalty, but I've dealt with my fair share of presidents, prime ministers, and royalties of other countries on Earth. What makes you think that I'd balk at this?" 

"I'm sorry," Loki apologised again. "Mother wanted to meet you straight away and I wasn't sure how to proceed," he explained.

"So, 'don't tell Tony' is how you decide to go? Yet you told Pepper." The hurt and betrayal in Anthony's voice reignited Loki's sense of guilt. It was an unfamiliar feeling. In recent memory, Anthony was the only person – bar his mother – whom Loki felt guilty about lying to.

"You need to stop trying to protect me from everything," Anthony sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as though he had a headache. 

"Anthony – " 

"You know what?" Anthony held up a hand to forestall any further words from Loki. "We'll talk about this later." 

Loki merely nodded.

"I'm still pissed at you for pulling this stunt," Anthony said. He continued to glare at Loki, but he also stepped in closer. "But it doesn't mean that I love you any less or want to call off our engagement, okay? So stop jumping to conclusions." 

The knot of anxiety sitting in the pit of his stomach disappeared even before Loki had realised it was there. How did Anthony know? 

"It's all over your face. You can't hide from me, darling," Anthony said, cupping Loki's face in his hands. 

"No, I can't," Loki admitted quietly. 

"We need to talk about this over-protective streak of yours and how you're going to make up to me for pulling this stunt, but in the meantime, even I know it's rude to keep a Queen waiting." 

Loki nodded once more. He took one of Anthony's hand in his and led them towards the southern atrium. Loki briefly schooled Anthony on elements of Asgardian royal protocol, and pointed out some of the more notable sights on their way, enjoying the look of wonder on Anthony's face as he took them in. 

"Seriously, you keep on talking about Asgard being an advanced civilisation, yet, medieval torches," Anthony pointed at the various torches that lined the hallway they were walking through. 

"Purely for aesthetic reasons," Loki explained. 

"Fire hazards, that's what they are," Anthony narrowed his eyes in thought. "Anything to do with having a God of Thunder around constantly shorting out the lights?"

Loki chuckled at the suggestion but chose not to confirm or deny Anthony's theory. "Come on, we're almost there." 

The southern atrium mainly consisted of a small garden and a few fountains that served as a display for a small number of stone and marble sculptures. It was an open space within the palace that was usually only for the royal family's use. Loki was hoping that Frigga choice to meet Anthony there was a sign that she had accepted Loki's choice and viewed Anthony as part of the family. 

"Mother, may I present to you my intended, Anthony Edward Stark of Midgard." Loki made the introduction as soon as they saw Frigga sitting in the middle of the garden. She already had a table of refreshments brought from the kitchens. 

"Anthony, my mother, Her Majesty the All-mother, Queen Frigga of Asgard." 

"Your majesty," Anthony accompanied the greeting with his most charming smile and perfectly executed bow. Even the hand-kiss was faultless, much to Loki's surprise. Perhaps his worry that Anthony would panic was indeed unwarranted. "And please call me Tony."

"I think I can see what Loki finds so charming about you," Frigga said with a smile. "Come Tony, take a seat. I'm afraid Loki has been rather tight lipped about you, and I must admit I was shocked when he announced your engagement." 

"I'm not surprised. We value our privacy, what’s little of it left with me being constantly in the public's eyes back on Earth… uh Midgard," Anthony corrected, taking a seat opposite Frigga with Loki beside him. "And Loki can get a little over-protective when it comes to me."

"Yes, he has always been that way with those he cares for. When he was a child, he managed to hide Fenrir from me and his father for over a year before I found out by accident." 

"Fenrir? The giant wolf from the myths?" 

Loki could tell that Anthony's curiosity was raised. 

"Yes. Apparently Loki found him abandoned as a pup and decided to keep him without telling anyone. He even managed to convince Thor to stay silent. If Loki hadn't been taken ill that day, I wouldn't have found him in bed with Fenrir trying to rouse him from his feverish slumber," Frigga recounted the tale with a smile of satisfaction that no doubt all mothers get from embarrassing their child in front of their partner. 

"Might I remind both of you that I'm sitting right here," Loki grumbled, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. "And while Fenrir might've been a bit bigger than normal, he was by no means a giant." 

"He was big enough, no doubt from all the food you stole from the kitchens to feed him," Frigga teased. "I had the scare of my life, thinking that Fenrir was trying to harm Loki. Thank the Norns Thor was with me and stopped me from injuring him."

"Was that how the rumours started?" Anthony asked.

"Rumours?" Frigga asked. 

"You don't know? The myths on Earth basically say that Fenrir's Loki's son. Actually, darling," Anthony turned to look at Loki, a mischievous glint in his eyes that Loki was more accustomed to seeing in the mirror than on Anthony, making Loki dread what he was going to say next. "I don't know if you've come across this, but some versions of the stories actually said you gave birth to him." 

Loki could only stare at Anthony, stupefied. It was Frigga's laughter that finally startled Loki out of his stupor.

"It has been a very long time since I've seen Loki rendered so utterly speechless," Frigga said, clearly amused. 

Loki leaned in close to Anthony, "Is this pay back?" he whispered. 

"Only part of it," Anthony whispered back, giving him a quick kiss and a devious smile before turning back to Frigga. "I should probably bring you a copy of the books. One of my nannies used to read the myths to me as a child. I think you would find them funny." 

Then quick as a summer storm, all hint of humour left Anthony, replaced with a rare expression of seriousness. 

"With all due respect, your majesty," Anthony began. "I have to ask, what made you and the All-father think that keeping the truth about Loki's adoption from him was a good idea?"

"Anthony!" Loki was utterly shocked at the question, but one of Anthony's hand reached out and grabbed his; it was a silent request for Loki to trust him, to let him continue because this was something he had to do. Loki gently squeezed Anthony's hand in understanding and didn't say another word. 

"Actually, no. I get why you might want to keep that a secret. The real question is why, knowing that he is of Jötunheim by birth, would you think it was a good idea to tell him stories about Jötunn monsters; for letting him believe himself to be one?" Anthony demanded. "Do you have any idea how much anguish you and the All-father have caused Loki?" He sounded and looked calm, but Loki was certain he had never seen Anthony this angry before; fury burned in his eyes, fierce and protective, all on behalf of Loki. 

Just when Loki didn't think he could love Anthony more than he already did, Anthony went and proved him wrong. 

If Frigga was surprised by Anthony's question, she did not show it. She regarded Anthony with a thoughtful look, as though contemplating a puzzle. 

"I have never told Loki antagonistic tales about the Jötunn," Frigga finally said after a moment of tensed silence. She held up a hand to stop Anthony from speaking further and continued. "But I admit I had not done all that I could have to stop my husband or some of his tutors from doing so. It is something I will regret till the end of my days."

"Mother, you don't have to -" 

"No, my child," Frigga shook her head. "I can never apologise enough for the pain the secret has caused you, and Tony is right." The smile directed at Loki was sad. "I am happy that you have been able to unburden yourself with Tony." She turned her attention back to Anthony. "Though I would warn you against taking the same line of questioning to Odin All-father. He is much less tolerant than I am of mortals or anyone questioning his decisions." 

"Noted," Anthony replied with a nod. 

"Let's return to more pleasant topics, shall we?" Loki suggested, only to regret it when he saw the glint in Frigga's eyes. 

"Tony, has Loki ever told you how shy he was as a boy?" Frigga asked. 

"Loki? Shy?" 

"Oh yes," Frigga nodded. "Looking at him now you would never believe it, but he would hide behind my skirt whenever there were foreign dignitaries visiting." 

Loki felt himself blushing, knowing just which story Frigga was going to tell to embarrass him further. "Mother, I don't think Tony wants to hear about - "

"No, no, no," Anthony objected, his easy smile returning. "Any story your mother wants to tell, I'm more than happy to listen." 

Loki's torture finally ended about an hour later when Thor conveniently interrupted them, completely surprised at the sight of Anthony in Asgard. Frigga sent Anthony off with Thor and requested that Loki escort her back to her chambers. 

"You planned that," Loki accused, referring to Thor's timely appearance. They were walking through the royal gardens towards the East Wing of the palace. 

"Of course, dear," Frigga admitted. "How else would I get a moment alone with you with Tony here on Asgard." 

"And does Anthony meet with your approval?" Loki asked, suddenly nervous. Frigga didn't seemed offended when Anthony had confronted her earlier, but Loki could never really tell with his mother. 

"He's charming, even more so than Fandral," Frigga said, coming to a stop underneath the shades of a tree. "And he wears it like a shield. Intelligent, and obviously has you wrapped around his fingers."

"I am not -" 

"You know you are," Frigga interrupted before Loki could finish. "I cannot fault him for being protective of you, and in that, I can see how much he loves you. You have chosen well." 

"Thank you," Loki replied, relaxing slightly. "Does this mean we have your blessing?"

Frigga nodded. "You do, my son," she smiled at Loki, giving him a kiss on his cheek. "I will try to convince your father so, but you know how stubborn he is. Now, why don't you head back and save your betrothed from your brother. It might go some way toward earning his forgiveness for not telling him the purpose of his visit here today." 

For the second time in an hour, Loki was rendered speechless as he watched his mother depart the garden with her handmaidens. 

* * *

The plan was not a complete failure. 

Loki had managed to injure Amora, but she had distracted Loki by targeting Hogun and Fandral instead, hitting them with a throwing dagger and a spell respectively. At that point, Skurge barged in, having somehow eluded capture from Thor, and the pair escaped before Loki could get to Amora. 

However, Amora had not departed with the scroll. 

Hogun's flesh wound was easily tended to, but Fandral's injury was much more severe. 

"I'm sorry, Loki," Fandral apologised. "If it weren't for me -"

"Its not your fault," Loki reassured him. Fandral's thigh wound from Amora's flesh ripping curse was deep and still bleeding, and it resisted Loki's attempts at healing it. "We need to get you back to Asgard, this is beyond my healing skills."

"Loki - " Fandral looked like he was about to apologise again. 

"Save your strength, Fandral. This is my fault. I underestimated Amora and her knowledge of dark magic. Besides, we have the scroll," Loki gave Fandral a small smile as he tightened the bandage on the wound, hoping to stem the blood loss. Fandral was growing paler by the second. "Volstagg!" Loki called out. "You have to carry him, we don't have time to get back to the Bifrost site."

Volstagg merely nodded as he bend down and picked up Fandral. 

"Thor," Loki looked towards his brother. 

"Go," Thor said. "We will continue to track Amora. She couldn't have gone far."

"Jarvis should be able to track her if she's still on Earth," Natasha added. 

"She is. Thor is right, she won't have enough power to leave this realm for at least another three to four days," Loki said. "I will send word via Jarvis if anything changes," Loki added before he weave the spell that would allow him to bring Volstagg and Fandral with him through the hidden paths and back to Asgard. 

By the time they arrived at the Healing Halls, with Volstagg yelling for the healers, Fandral had lost conciousness. Volstagg was pacing back and forth as they waited for news about Fandral, and Loki used the time to examine the scroll. 

"Damn it!" Loki cursed. He was barely half-way through it, but he could already tell it was not the counter curse that Loki had hoped it would be. 

"Is it of no use?" Volstagg asked. 

"It's not the counter curse." Loki replied, quickly reading through the rest of the scroll. "It's a tale about a princess who had been cursed and her betrothed's quest to save her." 

Volstagg frowned. "Why would Amora want that?" 

"The curse in the tale is similar to the one cast on Anthony," Loki said, trying to dampened the growing sense of hope lest it be false. "Perhaps this tale contains the key to finding the cure. I will need to study it further." 

A few minutes of silence passed before Volstagg spoke again. "At the end of the tale, does the princess live?"

Loki read the end of the story. "Yes. She lives." 

"Then so will the Prince Consort." Volstagg took Loki by surprise and hugged him. "Have faith." 

"Thank you." 

It took Eir and her assistants over an hour to heal Fandral, and only when they were done were Loki and Volstagg allowed to see him.

"Unless you want to risk having a permanent limp, no strenuous activities for at least two weeks." Loki was not surprise to see Fandral the subject of Eir's lecture as they entered the room, her tone left no room for argument. "You may walk around as soon as you can bear putting weight on it. No running, no training, and most definitely no battles with the Enchantress." 

"But - " A glare from Eir stopped Fandral's objections. 

"Do you wish to remain here for the next two weeks under constant watch?" Eir asked. 

"No," Fandral replied meekly. 

"Then do as you are told or the limp will be the last thing you have to worry about." 

"Yes, my lady." 

Seemingly satisfied by Fandral's reply, Eir turned her attention to Loki. "Your highness, I would request that you keep the visit short. He has lost a lot of blood, and if he wishes to leave these halls by the morrow, he requires rest." 

"Of course," Loki agreed. Eir nodded and left the three of them alone. 

"I hate being here. She's terrifying," Fandral said quietly, as though afraid that Eir could still overhear them. 

"How else could she ensure that dimwits like you stay put?" Loki teased, glad to see that his friend was all right. "And stop apologising," Loki said before Fandral could say anything. "It was not your fault."

Fandral nodded, still looking glum. "Volstagg, shouldn't you be back on Midgard?"

"Had to make sure you hadn't departed for Valhalla," Volstagg replied. "And Thor would have my hind if I return without news." 

"I appreciate your concern, but I am fine. You should stop wasting time, they might need your help back on Midgard." 

"Aye," Volstagg agreed, then looked at Loki. 

"Go," Loki said. "Tell the team what I have discovered about the scroll, and unfortunately we still need Amora alive." 

With a nod to Loki and Fandral, Volstagg left. 

"And now I can feel utterly useless," Fandral sighed and leaned back against his pillows. 

"No, I wouldn't say so." Loki shook his head. "You'll be released from the Lady Eir's care tomorrow. I need you to help keep an eye out on Anthony." At Fandral's questioning look, Loki continued. "I need to study the content of the scroll further. It may contain clues to the location of the counter curse, and I am certain it will require me to travel to another realm to possibly retrieve it. I need you to make sure Anthony is all right while I am away." 

"Of course," Fandral agreed readily. "You're not just doing this to make me feel better are you?"

"Fandral, do you think I would trust anyone else with Anthony's well-being?"

"You do realise he has never liked me much?"

"He has met you once and right now he doesn't remember you," Loki replied. "And he likes you just fine, he's just a bit... jealous, sometimes." 

"Whatever for? Because of our history? If anyone should be jealous, it should be me. Back when we were together, I would've given my sword arm to have you look at me the way you look at him." 

The admission took Loki by surprise, though he fought not to show it. Loki had been the one who suggested that they end their relationship before they grew bitter of each other. Fandral had agreed and as far as Loki was concerned, that had been it. Now it seemed as though Fandral might not have been as willing to end things as he had led Loki to believe. "Fandral - " 

"I apologise," Fandral interrupted, a faint blush colouring his cheeks. "I shouldn't have brought that up." 

Loki shook his head. "You need to stop apologising. Just promise me that you will keep Anthony safe in my absence?"

"You have my word," Fandral swore.

"Thank you. And I should leave you to your rest before I earn Eir's ire," Loki said with a small smile before he left. 

It appeared that Anthony had been correct when he had told Loki that Fandral still had feelings for him. Loki let out a sigh. "No time for this right now," he muttered to himself, heading straight for the library; he needed to examine the scroll. 

Loki's initial assessment was correct. The tale on the scroll did contain clues as to the nature of the curse and its possible cure. It led him to the doorsteps of his uncle, King Frey of Alfheim. 

"Where did Amora learn this?" Frey asked once Loki finished explaining the reason for his visit.

"I don't know. That's why I'm here. Are you familiar with the curse?" Loki asked. They were strolling through the royal gardens. Frey had wanted to enjoy the sun after spending the last few days in trade talks. 

"No, not this particular curse." Frey shook his head. "But it sounds like dark magic of the highest order. I wonder...." Frey trailed off, thinking. 

"Uncle?"

"I have heard tales, myths even by Vanir's standard, of something similar to the tale in your scroll. The only one old enough to remember is perhaps Elder Yngvi."

"Didn't you once called him a doddering old simpleton?" And Loki recalled Frey wasn't the only one.

"And I stand by my comments. But he's still your best bet," Frey said. "He's recently been having fights with the Royal Scribes about archiving some of his records. Apparently he has a house full of ancient parchments and scrolls that he had collected over the years and no one knew about them until recently. If you're lucky, he might actually have something concrete instead of just embellishments." 

"I see." It didn't sound promising, but Loki was at the end of his ropes. "Where can I find him?" 

"Head to the library, ask anyone there, they'll know. Just don't mention it to Head Scribe Skirnir unless you want to spend the next week hearing him rant." 

"I will be sure not to then. Thank you, uncle." 

"Good fortunes for your search, Loki." 

With a respectful bow, Loki left Frey and headed to the library. The whole process was starting to feel a lot like one of Thor's quest, only this time the consequence of failure was much more dire than losing one's honour. 

It took Loki most of the day to track down Elder Yngvi and even more time to convince him that he was not one of the Royal Scribes wanting to part him from his precious collections. The Elder's home was situated just outside the city boundaries. It was a sturdy stone house that contained more than what it appeared to. The layers of spells and illusions surrounding the building were so intricate that even Loki couldn't see beyond what they projected. 

"Second son of Odin, Prince of Asgard," the elder elf standing at the door scoffed. "Only I don't recall Young Frigga ever being pregnant with a second child." 

"No, she wouldn't have been," Loki replied calmly, trying not to let his surprise show. Yngvi wore his snow-white hair in a fashion that had been popular on Alfheim when Loki was still a boy. While he appeared as ageless, as was the tendency of the Vanir, Yngvi's eyes betrayed the millennia he had lived. Despite Frey's comments, Elder Yngvi commanded respect from his sheer presence. 

"You know then? That explains the trouble you've been giving Odin lately," Yngvi said, and to Loki's surprised, there seemed to be a note of approval in his voice. 

"The All-father and I have not seen eye to eye on a number of issues lately," Loki said carefully. 

Yngvi snorted. "Eye to eye indeed! That one-eyed fool might as well have his other eye taken for how blind he's been. I have wondered what you would have done if that old twit had gone ahead and crowned that idiot brother of yours." 

"It is a good thing that we never had need to find out," Loki replied. Just who was this elder Vanir? How could he know so much about the inner workings of the Asgardian court? Other than snide comments from his uncle, Loki had no knowledge of Elder Yngvi, and the person before him was as far from a doddering fool as Loki could imagine. Loki was starting to suspect that it might've been a mistake to come here without first learning more about Yngvi. 

"Perhaps." Yngvi gaze was piercing. "You weren't ready either." 

"Ready for what?"

"The throne."

"I never wanted the throne." 

"Good. Because it would suit you ill. Come, young princeling, tell me why you are here today." 

"Don't you already know?" Loki retorted almost automatically. He then winced internally. It really would do him no good to antagonise the only person that might be able to help Anthony. 

Surprisingly Yngvi laughed. "I like you, Trickster. So, what made you seek out an old decrepit like me?"

"I'm seeking a way to lift a dark curse that has been placed on my consort by the Enchantress."

Yngvi led Loki into the house, which was remarkably tidy and well kept. 

"Dark curse? Tell me more," Yngvi said as he gestured for Loki to take a seat in what must be the guest reception area. The room contained a number of comfortable looking chairs and Loki took a seat in the one closest to him. For the second time in a day, he recounted Amora's handiwork. 

Yngvi was quiet once Loki was finished, appearing to be deep in thought. "Tell me about your consort," he finally said minutes later. 

Loki blinked, uncertain as to why Yngvi wanted to know about Anthony. Eccentric, that was what Yngvi was, and Loki couldn't risk offending him. "He is of Midgard," Loki started. 

"Mortal?" Yngvi was clearly surprised at that revelation.

"Yes, an exceptional man with matching intellect and wit. Who despite the treacheries committed against him by one closest to him, never lost sight of his humanity." Once Loki started, he could not stop. He felt a subtle pressure a the back of his mind, pushing the words out, and for the next hour, Loki spoke sincerely of Anthony and of their life until his voice was hoarse and his throat dry. 

"What did you do to me?" Loki demanded after he was finished, feeling the pressure in his mind eased into nothingness. Loki held back his anger at being violated; he still needed Yngvi's help. 

"Just a simple spell, no need to be precious about it. You needed to remember who you're doing this for, and I had to be sure you weren't lying," Yngvi said dismissively. "I'm afraid, Princeling, your reputation does precede you in that regard. Don't worry, the effects have already been dispelled." 

"I know who I am doing this for," Loki snapped. 

"Do you? You've been so busy fighting to get Anthony back you've forgotten that Tony _is_ Anthony." 

Yngvi's words floored Loki. Had he been so focused on getting Anthony back that he had completely ignored Tony who was there beside him? The fact that he had formed a distinction between Tony and Anthony answered his question. 

"It is your turn to accept him as a whole as he has accepted you." With a wave of his hand, Yngvi conjured for Loki a glass of water. "On my honour as the Sorcerer Supreme of Alfheim, that is just water, nothing more, nothing less." 

"Sorcerer Supreme? I didn't realise Alfheim still had one," Loki said, taking a cautious sip of the water after casting a detection spell of his own. Loki had thought he was sufficiently knowledgeable in the ways of magic, but compared to what had Yngvi just pulled off without Loki's awareness, he realised he had so much more to learn. 

"There's a lot you don't know about the universe, Princeling. Come with me." Yngvi revealed a hidden door, only it was not a physical door at all. It was like the little pocket dimension Loki carried with him, but was much bigger. 

Loki followed Yngvi and stepped through the doorway and he found himself in what could only be described as a library so large that it put both the royal libraries of Asgard and Alfheim to shame. 

"This is what the scribes wanted access to," Loki said, taking in the sight before him. 

"I was stupid enough to let slip that I had a private collection. They haven't stopped hounding me since." Yngvi walked confidently towards one of the shelves at the far left of the chamber. His eyes swept through the various books and scrolls, looking for something. "I believe this may be what you're looking for." He finally picked up a scroll that looked like it was on the verge of disintegrating. "It is the only written copy left of one of the effective counters. That magic should have been lost eons ago. Fate is on your side, Little Trickster, that I have even kept this." 

Yngvi handed the scroll to Loki. "Thank you," Loki said sincerely. "I am in your debt."

"I'm afraid its not complete. The final section was destroyed in a fire long before you were even born. I never had cause to attempt a reconstruction, but I believe you have the resources to do so. Should he survive, bring your mortal to meet me when you return this and I will consider all debts paid."

"I will," Loki promised. 

Yngvi nodded, and with another wave of his hand, Loki found himself standing outside the stone house, with no clue as to how he got there. Quickly, he vanished the fragile scroll into his own pocket dimension and teleported back to the Bifrost site to return to Asgard.

Yngvi was right; Loki had had Anthony with him all this time, but he had just been too stupid to realise it. Loki had to admit that he had been avoiding Anthony more because of his selfish need to escape his own pain than to avoid triggering Anthony's memories. As Eir had said, there was nothing they could do to stop the memories coming back; he was going to make things right with Anthony. 

Loki was heading back to his chambers for a quick change of clothes when he heard Anthony calling out his name. 

"Tony?" 

"I've been here before," Anthony muttered, his eyes squeezed shut as he held onto the bedpost, looking as if he was trying not to fall over. 

"What?" Loki asked, wishing desperately that he was wrong, that the memories weren't coming back. 

"Asgard. Your room. I've been here before. We... damn it!" Tony cursed and shook his head, as though the act would clear his mind. "We were here, and I was sitting right there and - " Tony cried out in obvious pain, clutching his head. 

"Tony!" Loki rushed forward. "Don't remember. Please Anthony, please don't remember." Loki pleaded, or maybe it was a prayer to the Norns because if the memories were returning, it meant Loki was running out of time. 

"The sun was setting. You were pointing out the bits of the city we could see from here," Tony continued softly as Loki held him close. 

"Tony." It was a scene Loki remembered very clearly; Loki had just dragged Anthony away from Thor after he had met with Frigga the first time; the first part of Loki's apology to Anthony for bringing him to Asgard under false pretence. That night they had made love for the first time in Loki's bed. 

Anthony grew paler and more unsteady on his feet. After Anthony actually admitted to feeling unwell instead of holding up a front, Loki rushed him to the healing halls and stayed by his side while Eydis did what she could to alleviate the symptoms. 

The next morning, when Anthony himself brought up the fact that these may be his last days, Loki gave into his yearning for his husband and simply embraced Anthony, hanging onto him. 

"It'll be okay," Anthony said, in an attempt to sooth Loki's fears, but it was futile. "It'll be all right. You'll be fine." 

_No, I won't be. I won't ever be fine if I lose you._ Loki wanted to scream, but he couldn't. All he could do was hug Anthony tighter against himself as he tried not to fall to pieces. 

* * *

When Loki stepped out of the plane, he had been completely surprised by the cold and the snow that covered scenery before them. The only clue as to where they were was a simple 'Welcome to Ivalo' sign decorated the entry to the small airport. 

"Finland? In November? You hate the cold!" Loki exclaimed when he finally caught onto their location.

"Hate might be too strong a word. A dislike maybe, or even just less preferred to summer. But you adore winter, and you know, I have some rather fond memories associated with snow now." Anthony said, shrugging and smiling sheepishly. Loki knew he was referring to the first time he had confessed his love to Loki, in the snow, in the backyard of their borrowed home on Christmas Eve 1934. "Besides, I've never been to the arctic circle, and I figure I might as well cross it off my list." 

Their wedding had been a small and private affair and Anthony had whisked Loki off to the airport as soon as the reception was over, pausing only to say goodbye to their family and friends. The journey was long, even with Anthony's modified StarkJet. Anthony had refused to tell him where they were going for their honeymoon, and no amount of bribery, cajoling, or threats could make Anthony talk. In the end, Loki had sat back in the ridiculously comfortable leather seat and refused all of Anthony's many invitations to join his 'mile high club'. Two could definitely play the game. 

"Dear god, this is fucking cold," Anthony complained as they quickly made their way into the small, but thankfully well heated airport terminal. 

"You're not dressed for the weather, Tony." 

"Well, I had to keep it a surprise!" 

"Idiot," Loki said fondly, as he pulled Anthony in by his hand for a kiss. The sight of the wedding band on Anthony's finger send a thrill through Loki. The simple gold ring, identical to the one Loki now wore, was reminiscent of the fake rings Anthony bought when they were pretending to be married in 1934; only this time it was made of solid gold as opposed to gold plated. Since their return to the 21st century, Loki had actually missed the weight of the ring on his finger.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"Hmm... depends on where we're going." Loki smirked and dragged Anthony out of the airport and into the car waiting for them at the front entry. "Get in before you freeze." 

The resort Anthony had picked was perfect with its comfortable and cozy log cabins. Anthony had, in his usual manner, gone overboard and booked out half the resort to guarantee their privacy. The cabin they picked even had its own sauna and private outdoor jacuzzi; it was luxurious without being ostentatious. What Loki found most intriguing was the glass igloo village at the resort, where they could enjoy views of the aurora borealis in the comfort of their own warm bed.

There was still a couple of hours of daylight left after they checked in, so after making sure Anthony was appropriately dressed for the weather, Loki dragged him off to wander around the grounds of the resort. The sky was a clear blue, and fresh white snow covered the grounds and tree tops as far as the eyes can see; it couldn't be more picaresque if it tried. 

After a scrumptious dinner at the local restaurant, they were taken on a private reindeer safari tour in search of the elusive northern lights. 

"Have you ever seen the aurora?" Loki asked. They were bundled up underneath a pile of reindeer pelts as their guide led the reindeers that were pulling their sled through the forest paths. 

"No, have you?" Anthony replied, seeking out Loki's hand beneath the furry throw. 

Loki nodded. "When I was very young. Thor and I accompanied father to the region that's now known as Norway. They were quite a sight if I recall correctly."

"Can't wait, then!" Anthony said with an excited grin. "You know," Anthony continued, staring at the silhouette of the reindeers pulling the sled. "Their antlers kinda remind me of your helm." 

Loki frowned. "No they don't."

"No, seriously, look at them, Reindeer Games. Especially the one on the left - "

"Anthony Edward Stark, if you're planning on ever sharing a bed with me again, you will never use that detestable nickname ever." 

Loki found the sharp click of Anthony's mouth snapping shut quite satisfying. 

They eventually stopped at a clearing in the middle of the woods. Anthony had been pointing out the various constellations they could see in the clear moonless night sky, without the light pollution of the big cities. Their guide, Aleksi, also told them stories of local legends. It was almost two hours into the trip before they even saw a hint of the ghostly lights in the sky. 

"Huh, its paler than I expected," Tony commented as they leaned back in the sled to enjoy the view.

"You're lucky," Aleksi said. "I was out with a group last night until almost 1am. We didn't see a thing."

It was close to mid-night when Anthony decided to call it a night. The temperature had plummeted and Anthony was feeling too cold to enjoy the show mother nature was putting on for them. On their way back, Loki discreetly cast a warming spell over Anthony. He received a kiss on his neck as a silent thank you and Anthony snuggled closer, resting his head on Loki's shoulder and relaxing. 

The intensity of the aurora grew as they made their way back to the resort and Anthony decided that it was probably a good idea to enjoy the show in the warmth of the glass igloo instead of heading back to their log cabin. While Anthony had made sure all the surrounding igloo units were empty, Loki was still wary of the fact that anyone could still wander up and peek into their room. 

All thoughts of the relative privacy of the igloo and watching the aurora fled Loki's mind when they were finally alone in their room. Technically, it was still their wedding night (not counting the 12 hours they spent on the plane journey), and Loki had plans for Anthony. Especially since Anthony had put so much thought into arranging their honeymoon. 

Pushing Anthony down onto the bed, Loki settled himself over Anthony. 

"Hello there," Anthony said, grinning up at Loki. "Am I finally forgiven then?" 

Loki cupped Anthony's face with his palm, drawing the other man in for a deep kiss that left them both breathless. 

"What do you think?" 

"I think," Anthony replied, licking his lips and settling is arms around Loki's waist. "I'm forgiven." 

"And you will be right, husband mine," Loki replied. The fact that he was referring to Anthony as his husband sent a shot of elation through him. The word seemed to have an effect on Anthony as well; his breathing quickened and pupils dilated in response.

Loki slowly worked his way down his husband's body, kissing and licking along Anthony's torso as he stripped away the layers of winter clothing. Loki had turned off the lights; the incandescent glow of the aurora shining through the clear glass dome above them and Anthony's arc reactor provided enough illumination for Loki to see what he was doing. 

"Loki," Anthony sighed, lifting his hips so Loki could slide the thick snow-pants off together with his underwear in one move. Tossing Anthony's clothes to the foot of the bed, Loki magicked his own clothes off, too impatient to do it by hand. He straddled Anthony's hips, positioning himself so that their erections brushed against each other. 

Anthony's hands automatically reached out to grasp Loki by his hips. Leaning forward, Loki captured Anthony's lips with his own once more, their tongues meeting each other in a playful fight for dominance that Anthony quickly surrendered to, letting Loki take the lead. Slowly, Loki shed his false Aesir skin, feeling the goosebumps on Anthony's skin as it came in contact with Loki's now cooler body temperature. 

"Loki." A gasp as they parted for breath. Despite having accepted his Jötunn heritage, Loki had not made it a habit to appear in his natural form; Anthony remained the only person other than Odin who has seen his blue skin. In their time together, Loki could count on one hand the number of times they had sex with Loki in his Jötunn form, but it felt right to reveal himself thus right now. Making love for the first time as a married couple, Anthony should be with the person he married; there would be no lies tonight for the God of Lies. 

Loki lowered his head and gently bit on Anthony's right nipple – one of Anthony's sensitive spots – which earned him another gasp. Anthony's hands on his hips tightened before they slowly relaxed and he moved them down Loki's splayed thighs, gently stroking up and down. The warmth of Anthony's palms felt wonderful against his skin. The heat of Anthony beneath him and the warm air in their igloo felt like a cocoon around him, making him feel safe. 

Anthony almost bucked him off the bed when Loki sucked on the nipple, Loki chuckled when he released it and moved on to its twin on the left. Loki let out a gasp of his own when one of Anthony's hands reached between their bodies, and Anthony's fingers dipped into his quim, spreading the growing wetness between Loki's legs. 

When Loki bit on Anthony's left nipple, Anthony retaliated by sinking two fingers into him, making him moan against Anthony's chest at the slight burning sensation from the sudden stretch and the heat. 

"Always so wet for me." 

Giving the nipple one last lick that made Anthony shiver, Loki sat back up, his hands on Anthony's chest. He ground his erection against Anthony's while simultaneously pushing Anthony's fingers deeper into himself. "So hard for me." 

"Always," Anthony replied, twisting his fingers just so against _that_ spot within Loki that was guaranteed to make him lose his mind. "I love it when you make that sound whenever I do this." Anthony's fingers pressed down on the spot again, and Loki couldn't help the high pitched mewl that escaped his lips. "Yeah, just like that. I can make you come just from this, can't I?" 

"Not tonight," Loki panted as he lifted himself off from Anthony's fingers. He gave Anthony's cock a few quick strokes, making Anthony throw his head back against the pillow, his eyes squeezed shut at the sensation of Loki's cool fingers around his length. 

"Anthony, look at me," Loki commanded, and when he was sure he had Anthony's full attention, Loki slowly lowered himself onto Anthony's cock. Loki's arousal and natural lubrication made it easy for him to sink all the way down in one smooth move, the heat of Anthony's cock deep within him verging on too much and not enough. 

Loki stilled himself once he had Anthony's full length within him, pausing to let them both adjust to the sensation. Anthony's hands sought out Loki's and they entwined their fingers. Loki felt Anthony bending his knees to plant his feet flat on the mattress, supporting Loki's back with his thighs and giving himself better leverage to thrust up into Loki as Loki rocked his hips downwards. After two years together, it didn't take them long to find a rhythm. Loki untangled one of his hands and reached for his own erection, feeling himself getting close to the edge and just needing the extra push, but Anthony caught his wrist. 

"Don't." 

"Anthony," Loki whined. "I need more, please love, I need..." Loki squirmed on top of Anthony, making the other man hiss at the sensation the movement caused. 

Anthony sat up, and the change in angle made Loki slide further down onto Anthony's cock. Loki whimpered at the feeling of being so completely full. Releasing both of Loki's hands, Anthony enveloped Loki in a full body hug. Loki hooked his arms behind Anthony's neck, and his legs automatically wrapped themselves around Anthony's waist, locking them together as the mortal pushed Loki back towards the bed so that he was on top. 

"Want you to come like this, just from my cock," Anthony said as he lifted Loki's hips and thrust deep into him. "Do you have any idea how gorgeous you look right now?" Anthony panted, as he slowly pulled out of Loki until just the head of his cock remained inside. "Anyone could look through this glorified fish tank and see us, but they won't get to have you. You're mine. All mine." Anthony plunged back into Loki with one sharp thrust of his hips. 

Loki couldn't help but moan at Anthony's possessiveness. "And you're mine," he replied, staking his own claim on this extraordinary mortal. The idea that anyone could see them like this, could see Loki being taken, with Anthony between his legs, send a chill of excitement down his spine, and Loki could feel himself growing both wetter and harder at the thought. 

"Yes. Just yours," Anthony swore. He shifted his position and his next thrust hit the sensitive spot within Loki head on. 

"Anthony!" Loki all but screamed. 

With renewed purpose, Anthony drove into Loki, hitting the same sweet spot with every single stroke, and Loki rose to meet him. He clutched at Anthony; he felt his nails sinking into flesh, but he was powerless to stop it, and the pain from the scratches only seem to drive Anthony on. 

The next few minutes were filled only with the sound of skin against skin and their cries of passion.

"Open your eyes, darling. Let me see you." Loki didn't even realised he had closed his eyes. "Look up."

Loki's eyes darted to the glass ceiling above them, the ghostly pale green light of the aurora swirling above them, and in the glass, he could see their reflection. He saw Anthony's head moving towards his neck just before he felt Anthony's teeth against his skin. The sting of the bite combined with Anthony's cock rubbing right against his sweet spot was enough to send Loki over the edge, his cock untouched, just like Anthony wanted. Loki felt his internal muscles clenching down on Anthony as his orgasm washed over him. Anthony let out a groan, burying himself as deep as he could within Loki, and he felt the hot spurt of Anthony's release filling him even as his own colder seed smeared the skin on their stomachs. 

Anthony collapsed on top of Loki, resting his head on Loki's chest as they both caught their breath. Loki could feel Anthony's softening cock slipping out of him as he ran his fingers through Anthony's sweat damp hair. Silent minutes later, Anthony rolled himself off Loki, looking up at night sky, the aurora still visible through the their reflections on the glass ceiling. 

"You know," Anthony said, finally breaking the comfortable silence between them. "I thought married sex would be boring." 

And Loki laughed. 

* * *

Staring at the parchment in front of him, Loki had to resist the urge to tear everything apart. Given enough time, he knew he could reconstruct the incomplete spell, but that was the key wasn't it? He was a being with practically eternity before him, but he didn't have enough time. Anthony was on the verge of being lost to him forever and all he could do was sit in the library and stare at pieces of paper. 

Unless his mother and Eir found an alternate solution, or Thor and the Avengers tracked down Amora in the next two weeks... Loki felt a pain in his chest, an invisible force pressing down against his lungs and heart, leaving him choking for breath. 

His eyes burned as he felt the tears welling up despite his best efforts to hold them back. It was futile. He could feel the hot droplets rolling down his cheeks, splattering onto the parchment even as he tried to hold back the sobs. 

He couldn't let go now. Loki knew that if he gave in, he would not able to put himself back together, and he had to be strong for Anthony. He couldn't give in to his own weakness, not now; not yet. 

Loki clutched at his chest, willing the pain to go away, for the tears to stop, taking deep breaths to calm himself, but it was no use. Was this what the poets meant when they wrote about dying from a broken heart?

So caught up in his own pain was Loki that he didn't even hear the footsteps approaching him and he was startled when a warm hand settled on his shoulder. He looked up to find Odin looking down at him and at that moment, the years melted away and Loki forgot about the lies, the fights they've had, and everything else that had transpired between them in the last five years; he was once again a child in pain and desperately wanting his father to make it all better. 

"Father," he sobbed and he found himself hugging Odin. 

The All-father didn't say a word, merely held onto Loki as he cried. Loki couldn't recall the last time his father had held him so. 

It was Odin who finally spoke after long minutes of silence only interrupted by Loki's sniffles. 

"You really do love him?" 

Loki nodded, not trusting his own voice yet. 

"Even without his memories, he searched for you when you were away." Odin sighed, pulling back from Loki. He reached out and picked up the parchment Loki had been writing on. Loki wiped away the tears from his face; he was beyond caring about how he looked in front of Odin and returned his focus on the spell. 

"I know I can complete it, but there isn't enough time."

"You have made good progress. Perhaps I may help speed things up a little." 

Loki looked at his father in shock, then what Odin said earlier about Anthony looking for him registered. Odin had been observing Anthony the entire time, and Anthony had unknowingly convinced Odin that his feelings for Loki were indeed genuine. Odin's offer to help was perhaps the closest Loki could get to an apology from his father. 

They were interrupted before Loki could respond to Odin's offer; a young healer in training barged into the library, breathless from running.

"Forgive me for interrupting, your majesty," he panted, out of breath. "Your highness," he looked at Loki. "Lord Anthony has asked for you." 

Loki was immediately out of his chair and rushing out of the library doors, fear driving his every move. Once clear of the anti-teleportation field surrounding the Royal Library, Loki teleported himself to right outside the healing halls and ran into Anthony's room. 

"You know, when I told you to leave me alone for a bit, I meant 'a bit', not days on end," Anthony said when Loki finally stopped by his bedside. 

"I got caught up with - " 

"Doesn't matter. Come here," Anthony reached out a hand to Loki and Loki automatically took it. He was surprised when Anthony pulled him into an embrace, but he nonetheless climbed onto the bed with Anthony to make the angles less awkward. Loki was surprised once again when Anthony kissed him. 

The familiar feel and taste of Anthony flooded Loki senses, and Loki couldn't help letting out a moan. He had missed this so much. The stress and anxiety from the last months caught up with Loki and he deepened the kiss, needing to reassure himself that Anthony was still here, that his husband, his consort was still with him, taking whatever comfort he can find in Anthony's arms for as long as he could. Loki knew he was being selfish, that Anthony was the one who needed him, but for just that one moment, Loki wanted to pretend that everything was all right, he needed to lie to himself just for a bit, that everything was all right and Anthony would be fine. 

"Now, where did you hide my wedding ring?" Anthony asked when Loki finally pulled away. 

"Anthony?" Loki asked, hope and dread warring within him. 

"Hey, darling," Anthony smiled, the familiar term of endearment and loving smile that were only ever directed at Loki; it was _Loki's_ Anthony. Joy and fear crashed within him, the utter helplessness he felt earlier, it was too much and Loki broke, clinging onto Anthony. 

Despite Loki's desire to return to the spell work, Anthony wanted him to stay, so Loki stayed. The knowledge that this could be the last night they spend together weighed heavily on Loki's mind. For both their sakes, they stuck to relatively inconsequential topics as they spoke throughout the night. Though it eventually drifted to something Loki hadn't allowed himself to think about in the last few months. 

"You must have some plans?" Anthony asked. 

"Nothing solid," Loki replied. "I was going to convince father to grant you citizenship, so that you'll be formally recognised as Prince Consort of Asgard." 

"That's the one that comes with the immortality granting golden apple?"

"Yes."

"As much as I hate having things inside me that I don't understand, can't say I'm adverse to that idea right now. I take that its not an option now?" 

"Its not enough to counter the effects of the curse," Loki replied, shaking his head. 

"Just my luck then." 

"We'll find a way. I want to show you the universe. The forest of Alfheim with the elves, the mountains of Svartálfaheimr and the craftsmanship of the dwarfs. Maybe we could finally visit Jotunheim, or wander beyond the Nine Realms where even I haven't been before, and see what other marvels the universe has in store for us." 

"So we'll just travel? See the universe?"

"At first, yes. Then I thought we would settle down eventually. Either here on Asgard or wherever you please." 

"I like the sound of that. What else?"

"I would convince you that it'll be nice to have a few little ones running around the place." 

"Just how many is your idea of a few?" 

"Three or four maybe. I could never decide." 

"A brood then," Anthony huffed, amused. "You know I may never be ready to be a father?" 

"I can convince you otherwise." 

"That confident huh?"

"But of course, love. I'll eventually wear you down with my powers of persuasion." 

"No doubt, Loki Silver-tongue." 

"I know you like children, Anthony. I've seen you with your little fans; you are wonderful with them. There's also little Harley, don't tell me you haven't been keeping track of him since the whole Extremist incident."

"Yeah, busted," Anthony admitted. "He's a smart kid." 

"And every one of our children will also be brilliant. How could they not be with you as their father?" 

"And with you as their other parent, I'm not sure the universe would survive," Anthony chuckled weakly. 

"It will be glorious," Loki agreed. He had promised himself earlier that there would be no more tears, but talking about the future that Loki had pictured for them was almost too much for him. These were thoughts that Loki had vaguely entertained since their marriage, none of which he had yet shared even with Anthony, not until now when it was quite possible that none of it will ever come to pass. 

Anthony's eyelids were dropping despite his best efforts to stay awake. 

"Go to sleep," Loki said. 

"I'm sorry I can't be around to live in that future you have in mind for us." 

"Shh... You will be fine. You don't have to apologise. We will do everything we talked about and more," Loki said, pulling Anthony even closer to him. Loki could feel the ache in his chest returning.

"Loki, tell me you'll be okay, I -" 

"Just rest, my love. I'll be right here when you wake up." Loki knew it wasn't the answer Anthony wanted to hear but what else could he say? How could Loki possibly be all right if he lost Anthony?

"Promise?"

"Always," Loki promised with a kiss. Being here for Anthony was definitely something he could do. 

"Love you," Anthony whispered before closing his eyes. 

"I love you, too," Loki replied, watching as Anthony drifted off to unconsciousness. How he wished for the days when Anthony would whine endlessly at being infirm. Now, Loki didn't even know when or if Anthony would ever wake up again.

* * *

"You should have called for me," Loki said. They were in the penthouse at Stark Tower, on the couch overlooking the night view of Manhattan. Anthony's head lay on Loki's lap. Anthony had spent the last hour telling Loki about the incident with Extremist and the Mandarin, which had happened not long after their honeymoon, when Loki had been called back to Asgard by the All-father. 

"I handled it."

"By destroying the mansion?" Loki had been away for less than a month, and he really hadn't expect to return to Earth to find their home at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. 

"Well, okay, I hadn't quite expected _that_ to happen." 

"What exactly did you expect when you gave out our address to every news channel in the world knowing that a terrorist organisation was out for your blood?" 

"Sorry," Anthony apologised. "Though to be fair, you were busy doing your own bit of universe saving." 

Loki sighed. "Thor could've handled things for a few days. He's not completely incompetent in battle." 

"High praise coming from you," Anthony snorted. "Could use your help getting DUM-E out of the Pacific though." 

"Of course." 

"There's also the fact that yelling up at the sky for Heimdall looks absolutely ridiculous. There's gotta be a better way to keep in touch with you when you're off planet."

"You would be the best man to find a way then, wouldn't you?" Loki said, gently stroking Anthony's hair. 

"You betcha." 

"How's Pepper?" Loki asked. 

"She's stable enough for now. I've come up with a possible solution to remove Extremist from her system. Jarvis's running through the simulations right now. We should know in a few hours whether it'll work." 

"And Happy?"

"Recovering. Out of the ICU, and his doctor said he should be fine. I wouldn't be back in New York otherwise." 

"Maybe I could help speed things up a little?" Loki offered. 

"Could you?"

"We'll visit in the morning and if there's something I can do to speed up his healing process, I will," Loki agreed. Anthony's head of security was one of the very few people Anthony considered a friend, and Happy had been loyal to Anthony for many years. If Loki could do something to lesson Anthony's worry, he would. 

"Thanks," Anthony smiled up at Loki, the sight still making Loki's breath catch even after their years together. This brilliant and far too mortal man before him had once again face down an entire terrorist organisation practically on his own with nothing but his ingenuity, why couldn't Odin see beyond his mortality?

"There's something else I wanted to talk to you about." Anthony said a moment later. 

"Rebuilding the mansion?" Loki guessed. 

"Okay, that's the second thing we have to talk about," Anthony said. "No, I mean I've been thinking about something since this whole Mandarin fiasco. Might be time I revisit the idea of having the shrapnels in me removed."

"Are you certain they will be able to remove all of it? We could perform the procedure in Asgard, Lady Eir is our most skilled healer - "

"Darling," Anthony interrupted Loki, sitting up next to Loki. "I know you trust Asgard's brand of healing more than our mortal medical methods, but I'd rather not owe Odin anything, and you know we would need his permission if I undergo the procedure in Asgard." Anthony paused before continuing. "I've spoken to Doctor Santini about it, he's one of the top heart surgeons in the world, and as long as he has an accurate scan of where the shrapnel bits are, he could perform the procedure. With Jarvis's scanners and your magic, that shouldn't be a problem."

"You've made up your mind then?"

"I want to do it, but if you really don't think its a good idea, then we can hold it off," Anthony said. "Speak to Doctor Santini tomorrow if you want. He works in the same hospital where Happy is."

"Very well, I will." Loki nodded. If the mortal doctor was confident that he could perform the surgery without undue risk, then it was something Loki was happy for Anthony to proceed. The arc reactor was fast becoming a liability to Anthony, one which his many enemies are more than happy to exploit. "Come on, it's getting late," Loki said, standing up and heading towards their bedroom.

"I need to check on the results of the simulations," Anthony replied.

"Jarvis can let you know, and nothing you can do about them until morning anyway," Loki countered. 

"I'm not tired," Anthony protested. 

"Who said anything about sleeping, husband mine?" Loki gave Anthony a once-over, making his intentions clear. 

Loki grinned when Anthony almost stumbled getting up from the couch in his haste to get to him. Loki was more than happy to spend half the night tiring Anthony out. 

In the end, Loki had agreed to Anthony undergoing the surgery after Dr Santini convinced him of the viability of the procedure. There were risks, risks that Loki really wasn't that comfortable with, but when it came to Anthony, Loki knew he could be overprotective, so Loki gave in. 

The surgery had been scheduled on the spot for the week after New Year's in New York, and Loki's nerves had grown increasingly frazzled until he caught himself almost snapping at the nurses who were preparing Anthony for surgery and had been banned form Anthony's room until the procedure was over. That had been hours ago and Loki had to stop himself from just barging into the operating theatre to make sure everything was all right. Dr Santini had informed him that the procedure was going to take between seven to eight hours and it was only about ten minutes passed the seventh hour mark. Loki was alone in the private waiting room of the hospital, both Pepper and Happy had stopped by earlier, but had to leave due to some sort of emergency at Stark Industries. 

Loki had given up on his reading and had resorted to pacing the room. At fifteen minute to the eighth hour, there was a knock on the closed door and Dr Santini stepped in. 

"How is he?" Loki asked. 

"He's fine," the doctor reassured Loki. "The surgery went well and we managed to remove all of the shrapnel and the arc reactor has been successfully extracted. There weren't any complications and he's being transferred to recovery now. A nurse will come and get you in about half an hour to see him." 

"When will he be able to leave?" 

"If all goes well, probably in about a week just to be on the safe side."

"In that case, four days then?" 

"I take that Tony's not fond of hospitals?" Dr Santini asked with a small smile. 

"That's putting it mildly," Loki replied with a sigh. 

"Lucas," Dr Santini said, referring to the name Loki had been going by when he was on Earth. "This was a major surgery, and four days isn't nearly enough time for him to heal. I know Tony's probably got some superhero related secret serum or something on the standby, but given that the procedure went well, and he seemed to be holding up fine, I wouldn't risk taking anything unknown just to speed up the healing process. As you're well aware, we had to reconstruct quite a bit of his chest cavity. Bones need time to strengthen, and any shortcuts might do more harm than good in the long run." 

"I understand," Loki nodded. "I'll try my best to keep him here for as long as you think its necessary." 

"Good. I'm going to check on him again in a few hours, but right now I think I'm hungry enough to eat a horse." 

"Thank you, Doctor." Loki shook Dr Santini's hand before the doctor left. 

When Loki was finally allowed to see Anthony, he had to stop himself from laughing at the scene before him. A nurse was trying, without much success, to stop Anthony from pressing all the buttons on the bedside control unit. Anthony was clearly still under the influence of the anaesthesia and pain killers.

"Tony," Loki called out. Anthony's attention was immediately diverted from the buttons to Loki, and he gave Loki an unguarded smile that was ever only seen while they were in private. 

"Hey gorgeous," Anthony said, his words slightly slurred and movement still sluggish. 

"How are you feeling?" Loki took one of Anthony's hand in his, gently kissing his knuckles. 

"Nothing," Anthony said. "Not feeling a thing. They gave me the good shit, which means I'll probably be in agonising pain once it wears off. That's bad. I don't want to be in agonising pain, felt that the first time they shoved a magnet in my chest. I really don't need to feel it again." Anthony frowned. 

"You won't, love. They'll give you something for the pain," Loki reassured, taking a seat in the chair next to the bed. Anthony still held onto Loki's hand, his grip stronger than expected given his current state. 

"Good, that's good. You make sure they do that will you?"

"Of course."

"Okay," Anthony nodded. "Loki?"

"Yes?"

"You're gonna help me get DUM-E back right? You think he'll forgive me for leaving him down there that long? I mean, we could've gone and get him first, but Dr Santini could only do the surgery now, and even if we get him now, I wouldn't have time to repair him. You think DUM-E will blame me for leaving him down in the ocean alone for so long?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine once you have repaired him. He would understand." 

"Are you sure? Because I don't want him to douse me with the fire extinguisher again. At least not when I'm not on fire. Speaking of fire, you're really hot, you know that? You're so gorgeous, isn't he gorgeous?" Anthony asked the nurse, who was writing down notes on a chart at the foot of the bed. "And I don't mean just physically, he's hot enough to model for Armani if he wants, his legs just goes on foooorever! We know that, but he's a genius too, not many people can keep up with me, but he can, and that's just so so sooooo hot." 

"I'm sure he is, Mr. Stark," the nurse replied kindly, though Loki could tell she was trying to hold back her laughter. 

"Anthony, you're babbling," Loki chided, feeling slightly embarrassed by Anthony singing his praises to a stranger.

"Of course I'm babbling, they gave me the good drugs! I babble even without the drugs, you know that." Anthony smiled at Loki again. "God, I love you. I really really love you, darling. My smart, hot, and gorgeous darling." 

Loki chuckled. "You're going to regret this when the drugs wear off," Loki said, standing up to give Anthony a quick kiss because an inebriated Anthony was honestly quite adorable. 

"Nope. I won't, 'cause it's all true. Morgan," Anthony called out what must be the nurse's name. "You tell my hubby here that I won't regret anything." 

"Sure, Mr. Stark." Morgan was biting her lips as she clicked her pen and flipped the chart close. "I'll be back in about an hour to make sure everything's all right, and you really should rest, Mr Stark." Morgan left the room in haste. Loki suspected she was on her way to a secluded corner to laugh herself silly at Anthony's antics. 

"I'm fiiiiine." 

"Tony, you just called me your 'hubby'."

"You are! We're married! You're totally my hubby. That's such a weird word, it's like a mash up of husband and baby, huuuuubby! Hey, baby! You're my husband!" 

Loki could no longer hold back his own laughter. "Oh, Anthony, if only I had the foresight of recording this. I hope you remember this when the drugs wear off, love. You really should rest. You just had your chest cracked opened and sewn back together."

"You'll be here when I wake up? I hate it when you're not around when I wake up. I miss you so much when you have to go away, and you've been away so much lately." Anthony looked at Loki sadly.

"I'll be here," and Loki swore to himself that he would find a way to spend more time with Anthony. "Now, rest." Loki placed a gentle kiss on Anthony's forehead and murmured a mild sleeping spell to help Anthony into slumber. 

As Loki anticipated, day four was when the boredom set in and Anthony began plotting ways of escaping the hospital. Only Loki's presence and the promise of access to some of the Asgardian technology to help with the building of an inter-realm communication device kept Anthony mostly in bed for another two days. By day six, Dr Santini had no choice but to reluctantly discharge Anthony. 

"Anthony, no," said Loki two days later, for what felt like the hundredth time since Anthony's release from the hospital. "You're still not well enough to travel to Asgard, and as much as I want Lady Eir to look over you, I don't think your body could take the strain right now. Not for another week at least." 

"Come on, Loki, I'm fine! I'm up and about, I'm not even in that much pain any more - "

"That's because everyone's been making sure you take your medication. You were 'up and about' for barely three hours yesterday before you fell asleep on the couch for the rest of the afternoon." 

"Loooooki....." Anthony whined. As much as Loki loved Anthony, the man also had the unique ability to drive Loki crazy like none other.

"No." 

"Darling, come oooon! I'm fine!" 

"No. You can work with the theoretical information I've provided." 

"If we can't go via the Bifrost, we can go through one of your secret paths?" 

"No," Loki repeated. 

Anthony looked at him pleadingly. 

"No."

But the matter was taken out of Loki's hands five days later when Asgard sent news that Amora had escaped. There was no stopping Anthony from accompanying Loki back to Asgard then. 

* * *

"He has a day, perhaps two left if we do nothing." Eydis's tone was sympathetic. 

"Then I must proceed," Loki replied. His eyes had not left the still figure of Anthony on the bed; he looked as though he was sleeping but for the paleness of his complexion. Loki himself probably did not look any better. Even with Odin and Frigga helping with the spell, Loki had not slept for more than a handful of hours in the last two weeks. 

"Are you certain?"

"I do not have a choice." 

"With Amora in custody - "

"No," Loki shook his head. "I cannot trust that she would give us the right spell. At this point, she has nothing to lose and everything to gain if Anthony were to perish by her hand." 

Quietly, Loki summoned the parchment containing the reconstructed spell, consulting it for one last time even though he already knew the spell by heart at this point. Eir entered the room then, moving to stand on the opposite side of Anthony's bed. 

"Are you proceeding with the spell then?" It was phrased as a question, but Loki had a feeling that Eir meant it as a statement. 

"Yes." 

Eir nodded. Giving Eydis a nod, both healers stepped closer to Anthony, standing on each side of the man. 

"We will do what we can to strengthen his life core before you proceed." Eir stated as she and Eydis began weaving what Loki recognised as one of the strongest healing spells known. 

It took a few minutes before the healers were done and Loki closed his eyes and concentrated on the complex magic he needed to perform. He called on the powers of the Yggdrasil, channeling the energy and combining it with his own before weaving the strings of reality and matter into the form he needed. In his mind's eye, he could see Anthony's body, his life leeched by the curse, leaving only a pale shell in its wake. The fabric of the curse suddenly became clear to him, and with almost child-like ease, Loki reached out and plucked it from Anthony, banishing it like a piece of lint on a woollen coat. 

Yet, Anthony still looked so very very weak. Loki reached out once more, this time carefully immersing Anthony with his magic, gently pouring energy into the weakened body. Loki could feel Anthony responding, recognising him on some subconscious level; welcoming him, holding on to him, and that was the last thing Loki felt as everything faded to black. 

_  
"Loki?"_

_Loki turned to see Anthony smiling at him._

_"What are you thinking, darling?" Anthony sounded weak._

_Anthony had turned 94 a few months ago, but when Loki looked at him, all he could see was the young playboy billionaire he fell in love with not so long ago._

_"Nothing. Just letting my mind wander."_

_"Do you hate me?"_

_There was no need for Anthony to spell it out, Loki knew what he meant._

_"No, love. I can never hate you, you know that," Loki shook his head. "If I had made you accept Idunn's Apple when you didn't want to, you'd only grow to resent me for it. That's something that I can never live with."_

_"We had a good life, didn't we?"_

_"Yes, we did. And I would not trade it for ------_

_\------ "Loki?"_

_Loki turned to see Anthony blinking sleepily at him._

_"Why are you still awake, darling?" Anthony asked, snuggling closer to Loki._

_"Your spawn has been kicking me in the ribs for the last hour. You try sleeping through that," Loki complained._

_Anthony's hand reached beneath the bedcovers to rest upon Loki's stomach. At seven months pregnant, Loki felt like a cow, but Anthony had never shown any reluctance to touch him; after more than two centuries together, Loki really shouldn't have been surprised by Anthony's easy acceptance of the changes his body was undergoing, but Loki knew he had a tendency to let his own insecurities get the better of him._

_Anthony ducked his head under the covers._

_"Tony?"_

_"Hey little one," Anthony ignored Loki and spoke to Loki's baby bump instead. "You need to go to sleep, or at least give it a rest for a bit. Can you do that? What was that? You'll let your mum sleep for a bit then?"_

_"Tony, what are you doing?"_

_"Shh... The Spawn and I have reached an agreement where you'll get some sleep."_

_"Don't be ridiculous," Loki said, but he felt the baby move within him, and it stopped kicking and settled down._

_Anthony ducked back out from underneath the covers, smiling sleepily at Loki who was gaping at his consort. "Told you we had an agreement," he said, giving Loki a quick kiss. "Now sleep, its ------_

_\------ "Loki?"_

_Loki turned to see Anthony looking at him with concern._

_"Are you all right, darling?"_

_Loki nodded, but he could feel the tears running down his cheeks. They watched as the boat containing the body of Frigga was set alight as it sailed to the edge of the sea._

_"I miss her," Loki said, voice so low that only Anthony would hear him._

_"I miss her, too," Anthony replied, he reached out and grasp Loki's hand in his. "She was more of a mother to me than my own mother. Granted, Frigga actually got to spent a few centuries with me instead of barely twenty years, but... "_

_"She adored you, Anthony." Loki replied, tightening his hold on Anthony's hand._

_"Yeah? You think so?"_

_"I know so, love."_

_"I guess the fact that she's always taking my side whenever we have an argument was obvious enough."_

_Loki chuckled despite himself. "She took your side even when the argument was with Thor or father. You remember the time when ------_

_\------ "Loki?"_

_Loki turned to see Anthony._

__

 

He could feel hands running through his hair, fingers gently caressing his scalp. Someone was whispering words to him that he did not understand, but the voice was familiar and comforting, although it was upset. 

He did not know how he knew that the voice was upset, only that it was. Just as he somehow knew that he was supposed to be doing something, but he could not remember what it was he was supposed to be doing. 

"... I get it. I get it, okay? So cut it out already..." 

Was he supposed to respond? Maybe that's why the voice was upset? He was supposed to respond but somehow, he couldn't. He couldn't do anything, he felt a little too insubstantial to be doing anything, floating on a sea of black. 

"Loki, please." 

Loki, that was his name, wasn't it? Yes, it felt right, his name was Loki and the voice had a name, too. If only he could... 

* * *

"Loki?"

He opened his eyes to a semi-darkened room, one of the rooms in the healing halls if Loki was not mistaken. From the bed, he could just make out that it was night outside. What was he doing -

"Are you back with me now, darling?" Anthony's concerned face swam into view. 

"Anthony," it came out more like a croak than a name, but Anthony still smiled at him. 

"I'll get you some water." 

Loki struggled a little to sit up as Anthony fetched him a glass; the cool water helped soothed his dry throat. He couldn't stop staring at Anthony, alive and well and by his side. Loki was almost afraid that if he looked away Anthony would be gone, and this would turn out to be another one of his dreams. 

"What happened?" Loki asked, after finishing his second glass of water. 

"Your spell worked, but you over exerted yourself. Or at least that's what Eir and Eydis said. I should probably get them to check you over now that you're awake. How are you feeling?" 

"A little weak, but fine. How long was I out?"

"Four days, going on five," Anthony answered. "I've only been awake for the last three days, but that was enough." Anthony's voice went quieter at the end, and he held onto one of Loki's hands, intertwining their fingers. "I woke up, and you weren't there."

"I'm sorry," Loki said. 

Anthony shook his head. "No, you don't have to apologise. You saved me." Anthony swallowed before continuing. "Near the end, I was just reliving all my memories, one after another. I could feel myself slipping away, but then you came and yanked me back. I don't know what you did, but I felt you right there with me, so I hung on to you with everything I had." Anthony's grip on his hand tightened. "You saved me." 

"And you saved me," Loki returned. 

Anthony let out a small laugh. "I guess we should stop scaring each other like that." 

Loki raised an eyebrow. "You think that's likely with the lives we lead?" 

"Probably not." 

Loki gave Anthony's hand a gentle tug, and that was all the signal Anthony needed to pull Loki into his embrace. 

"I thought I'd lost you," Loki murmured into Anthony's shoulder, the solid weight of Anthony in his arms reassuring. "I thought I was too late, and I'd lost you." 

"I'm still here, darling. Not going anywhere." 

Loki pulled back to look at Anthony straight in the eyes. "Promise?" 

It took Anthony a second, but somehow he understood what Loki was asking of him; for Anthony to officially be his Consort, with 'immortality granting golden apple' and all. Loki could feel his heart pounding as he waited for Anthony's answer. 

After what seemed like forever, Anthony smiled and lean forward, capturing Loki's lips in a kiss. 

"Promise." 

 

The End.


End file.
